Mysterious Lily
by Stardust95
Summary: Domino Lily is a secretive teen who has spent five years as Xana's prisoner for reasons she won't admit like most things. She escapes and arrives back in reality meeting up with the Lyoko warriors as Domino readjusts to the real world, fights against Xana and we learn more about her own mysterious past.
1. Domino Lily

_**Recently, I've been watching an awful lot of Code Lyoko and my passion for the series has been brought back. It never really left me but I didn't feel the need to write my own story based on the series unlike Bakugan which for me is in a mind block so I haven't updated that either but I will at some point.**_

_**Anyway, this story basically focuses on my main mysterious character Domino Lily who has her fair share of secrets and she isn't willing to share them with anyone. She has spent the last five years as a prisoner of Xana but she doesn't reveal why or what he wanted with her as she doesn't trust people as much as she should. Domino joins the Lyoko group but she still keeps them at a distance when it comes to anything about her but she is a strong soldier on the team.  
**_

_**This is different from my other Code Lyoko fics in the respect that this is much better than the others as I have gotten older which helped to improve my ideas, themes and overall stories. So please give it a chance!  
**_

_**This chapter is basically an introduction to the character and how she got there. It starts in season one and I'll follow that season for the most part but if I go on to cover the other seasons will be another story altogether...no pun intended.  
**_

_**Right, I should let you read on and I hope that you enjoy my new story. I'd love to hear what you think either good or bad because it helps to improve the story if I know what people think.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Domino Lily

I keep on running not sure where I am going but I managed to finally get out after all that time. I'm not going to complain about that. I see some of those creepers come towards me. A short sword manifests in my hand and I turn the blade around on me impaling myself to escape the virtual nightmare of Xana's capativity.

Spending those five years with the constant pain, torture and going through it every single day isn't something that I should remember fondly. I collapse not sure where I am but knowing that I am out of that hell pit is fine with me. It's finally back to life somewhat and back to reality in every sense of the word.

"Where did she come from?" A voice asks.

"I'm not entirely sure all I know is she was passed out in the scanner." Another says.

"She's a good looking girl though."

"What if it's a Xana trick?"

My eyes open not really taking the light that well. I shake my head feeling disorientated but that Xana name makes me sit right back up. I see a group of people not much older than me, I think they're the same age. This could be a ghost channel but why would Xana do that? It wouldn't actually achieve and besides I know the difference between reality and fantasy. Years of being in Lyoko taught me that.

"Where am I?" I ask standing up.

This computer lab I don't recognise. It's a new area and it's not home at least not my real home. This could be another factory connected to Lyoko but I thought only I knew about that. Can they be trusted or at least not be a threat? I look around the area like I've never been in actual reality. They aren't sure what to make of me. I guess I look like the threat to them.

"Domino Lily is my name." I introduce.

"Your real name?" Someone asks.

"No. That's something I keep to myself. It's easier that way at least for me."

It's strange to be back here or at least on Earth. It seems like a lifetime away. I wonder what home is like now. I might never find out. I must have just disappeared and fell off the grid. They'll never know and they must always be waiting. I wish I could find someway to let them know but something tells me that I should let things lie in the past besides this is a whole new world.

"This is the part where I learn who you are." I continue.

"I'm Jeremie. This is Odd, Ulrich and Yumi." He answers.

Huh, I never thought that guys like them would be involved with Lyoko. They must have found it accidently but there are some things I need to know. I need answers. I like the look of them, they seem harmless enough but so do I. Odd is the one who I can't seem to take my eyes off but it might be because he called me a 'good-looking girl'. I'm not really used to someone being so out there but I'm not even sure what I look like.

"So how come you were on Lyoko?" Yumi asks.

I can still feel it all like I never left. A shiver goes up my spine and then I shake the painful memories out as I think they might tear me apart if I keep on recalling them. Still, I can say what I want to say. They aren't exactly going to get anything out of me at least not that easily anyway. I've learnt to keep a lot of things to myself over the years.

"Xana. He wanted me and kept me prisoner for a long time."

"Why's that?" Ulrich questions.

"Classified."

"Classified?"

"No offense but I don't know you so I don't trust you."

I enter the elevator just heading up hoping to see something real for once. The lift heads up and I see actual sunlight for the first time in years. It's like a dream even though it's the most basic thing. I even feel goosebumps right now. I close my eyes feeling some form of spiritual ecstacy which is a rare feeling.

"It's daylight. That's the sky, the real sky." I gasp.

"You didn't see the sky on Lyoko?" Jeremie asks.

How much should I say here? I find it hard to believe that this group has any form of threat but it's better to stay on my guard just for the most obvious reasons. They mustn't know about Carthage yet so I'd rather not say something new and shock them. It could make me sound more suspicious which is something I should avoid at least for now.

"Not really. I guess it would been a plus to Xana if I did." I admit.

"It sounds like Xana really gave you a run for your money." Odd says.

I show a half smirk on my face. They have absolutely no idea what it was like but I don't expect them to. Everything I know and thought I knew seems to be so far away but so close at the same time. It's not like I haven't been on Earth before but time moves on and things have changed. Five years...it seems like the world I knew is gone.

"Something like that."

"Have you ever been on Earth before?" Jeremie asks.

"Yeah just it's been awhile since I was back in reality. Five years to be exact."

"You've been on Lyoko for five years but how come we never found you?"

"Again, classified."

I sigh overwhelmed by just about everything. The worst things come free but the best things are never noticed until they're taken from you. Weird how that works. Wait, these four must have somewhere to live because it's not like I do and I can't exactly admit that without going into care or something like that. My family is long gone from my life and I think I can barely remember a time when I was with them but then I always do...

"Where am I gonna go?" I ask.

"Well, we live in a boarding school so we could enroll you there." Jeremie suggests.

"Jeremie, we don't know anything about her and you're inviting her back with us?" Ulrich says untrustful.

I guess I'm not the only one who has some trust problems. I think in his case it's just because I'm unknown to say the least. How am I going to enroll as a boarder when I have no idea how to be like a normal student or at least normal enough?

"It works for me but my documents are out of reach." I agree.

"I can forge some for you." Jeremie says.

"I'll stay here tonight."

"Why? This place isn't exactly five star." Odd asks.

"You could stay at my place until you're enrolled." Yumi replies.

"I'd rather not. I want some time to myself." I shake my head.

"Suit yourself." Ulrich responds.

"Suits me fine." I reply.

I go back into the lift not feeling the need to have anymore of a conversation. My skills with others need to be improved on but five years of isolation would definitely effect them. They seem to be friendly enough but I'm not going to go any lengths and trust them immediately even though techinally they are my only link in this world.

It would be nice to finally experience sleep after five years and not be bothered by everything happening all at once at least not for some time. Everything that is so simple and basic is like the ultimate plus for me. The things you take for granted until they're gone is unbelievable. At least Xana won't be able to reach me here at least not so directly anymore.

My eyes open back in the main hall of this factory and I decide to actually venture outside and stand on the bridge. I don't why I didn't do it anytime last night but something made me afraid of going out just in case it wasn't actually real and it was a cruel trick created by Xana. He would have made it crueller by creating something from my memories.

"Morning, Princess." Odd says.

"Not a princess." I respond.

"She's not Aelita, Odd." Jeremie sighs.

Aelita? That names rings a very strong bell. Xana didn't really seem to like her that much but it's not like there were details about it considering he doesn't actually talk but with the way those monsters were sent after her, I can put two and two together. It took some attention away from me so I wasn't complaining.

"How was the first night on Earth?" Ulrich asks.

"Sleep is something that I don't think I knew how much I missed." I answer like it was an out-of-world experience.

"Well, sleeping in class isn't that bad either." Odd agrees.

"How did it go then?" I wonder.

"The principal agreed to letting you stay on at the school." Jeremie tells me.

Good to know so I have somewhere to live while I work things out and learn some things that need to be regained in some respects. Still, I can't go saying I came from a virtual world without sounding insane so I need to know my cover. It's another thing that makes things easier for me. Funny, something about starting school makes me regret wanting to have somewhere to go. Yeah, I am still a teenager as much as I experience things that aren't typical teenage moments.

"What's my cover story?"

"Jeremie said you were a distant family member and you're an orphan. You also come from America so you might be in some culture shock." Yumi says.

"Creative so I can be completely taken back by this place and no-one will question it. I like it." I comment.

I have a new home but there's something about Lyoko. I look back at the factory thinking about everything that happened with Xana. He made my life hell for the past five years and he can't get away with that.

"Are you okay?" Jeremie asks.

"I can't just walk away. Xana put me through all of that and he'll pay for that." I say quietly.

"You know, Xana attacks us on a daily basis. We stop him all the time, you know to save the world, so you might want to stick around in that case." Odd replies.

Annoy Xana? Save the world? Find my answers? Work out the real world? Get my own revenge? It sounds like a plan to me. I might be a fish out of water right now but that will fade eventually. I can finally do things my own way and not have to answer to anyone. There's no-one that really needs to know about me.

"You four are insane for doing this but I'll stay. It's not like I have anything else to keep me busy." I confirm.


	2. First Mission

_**Two chapters down and God knows how many more to go lol. I really do liking writing Domino's POV though. It's something to enjoy and she is different than most characters I have created in both my stories on here and others that haven't been uploaded on here.**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. She isn't exactly that modest with what she wears as you will see on some occasions.  
**_

_**Chapter two is basically the very first episode of Code Lyoko. This is also the first time you see Domino's Lyoko form and powers which for me is great. I'm not gonna say anything here because that would spoil the surprise. You learn a few small things about Domino but nothing too important except for one small hint to her past.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Two: First Mission

There's something about school dances that are quite fascinating because sometimes they are pointless especially when it comes to dates. I just don't understand it. I'm going with Odd for the dance but it wouldn't kill me if he changed his mind but knowing him, he wouldn't. It's an interesting friendship we have as we do get along bizzarely well at least as far as I manage to compared to the others. Jeremie and the others are fine but they're more on edge about me rather than Odd who seems to just let me be as far as he can. I do like that though, it gives me break from the obvious distrust I still have but it's fading slowly.

Anyway, minus Jeremie who is in a conversation with his Aelita, we're all helping to prepare the hall for the prom tonight. I don't normally phrase it like that but I think being back in reality is starting to rub off on me. Prom is supposed to be an important rite of passage as I remember Edward Cullen saying but I don't like Twilight and I never agree with what he says given that the story is stupid and the characters are even worse that at least most of them.

"Someone explain to me why we're doing this?" I ask.

"Well, it gives us a day away from class." Odd answers.

"Fair enough but I'm not liking the idea. It's an American rip-off at the core of the matter."

"Are you always this fun a date?"

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

"Yumi's going with Ulrich and every other girl in school has a date so you're the only one who is free. My only hope of going to the prom."

"So basically I'm the last resort. You definitely know how to make a girl feel special, Odd."

We both seem to smile at each other playfully. I turn my head seeing little Milly standing there looking extremely nervous like she's about to go skydiving without the parachute. I don't have anything against Milly in fact she reminds me of myself when I was around her age even though I'm not that much older than her.

"Ulrich will you...will you be my date?" Milly asks her voice breaking.

Ulrich doesn't really know how to respond but it is a case of knowing how to let her down gently. Ulrich isn't the type to be cruel to people unless they deserve it. We all seem to centre on Ulrich and the response that he is going to give her as we all see that it is going to be a no but it seems rather cruel in itself while trying to be kind. Cruel to be kind.

I'm sorry, Milly. It just wouldn't be right. I'm too old for you and anyway I promised to go with Yumi." Ulrich says pretty awkardly.

"Oh,well. I'm sorry, Milly. I'm sure you'll find a date for the sandbox dance. In the meantime, why don't you play with your dolls?" Sissi taunts.

Milly storms out of the room feeling absolutely devestated with Tamiya chasing after her wanting to cheer her up. Like the others, I can't stand Sissi as she is just the Ice Queen. Stuck-up and thinks that she is better than everyone else but almost everyone manages to tolerate her attitude apart from us because we don't feel that much of a need to conform. Not everyone falls for that false charm. This type of thing is why I wish people could see her for what she is

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Yumi scorns.

"Why did you do that to Milly?" I question not seeing the reason.

"She wasn't going to get a date. I helped her out. Can you imagine if she turned up dateless in front of everyone?"

Considering that the only reason she's even able to go to the prom is that she is in the running for that shallow beauty queen title, she can't really say anything. I shake my head in absolute disbelief and head back into the hall as it's not very often that I think of someone as a bitch to put it lightly.

"She's an ice queen. Why do I feel like we are the only ones who can see that?" I pace still feeling aggeravated.

"We aren't but no-one says anything." Yumi answers.

Ulrich has stayed quiet since what happened earlier. I think I would liked it if he would have said yes. It would have been nicer looking back on it. I'd rather not give Sissi any taste of a victory.

"Don't look so gloomy, Ulrich. You could have said yes. You know me and the prom..." Yumi says.

"Even if I was your date?" Odd responds on the mic.

I look up at Sissi examining her reflection in the mirror ball. Mirrors are supposed to pierce beyond the looking glass. If only it would show what we all know about her and who she really is. I see right through her in every sense.

"It's not you I'm annoyed with, Ulrich. It could have gone better but I'm more likely to kill the Ice Queen up there." I say.

"Siss did come on pretty strong. If meaness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected alright." Ulrich replies.

"That's true but try getting Miss World to see that." Jeremie says.

"Miss World, huh? Miss In Her Own World is more like it!" Odd responds on the mic.

The whole hall can hear that which annoys Sissi which suits me just fine as I hear her growl under her breath. We all laugh at that knowing Sissi deserves it and more. I get off the stage thinking that if I had to get ready for this so-called party then I might as well make some effort.

"Where are you going?" Jeremie asks.

"My room and sort out something for this commerical rip-off." I answer.

It's not like I go to parties, dances or proms which all seem to add to the same thing. The bigger the crowd, the more alone I feel so they aren't that as defining as most people think they are. It's supposed to be a casual-smart dress code but my clothes are just casual. There are a few dresses in there but wearing them annoy each time because they come with heels and heels just hurt my feet to the point where I feel like I'm walking on knives. Good times, huh?

I might as well stick with my short emerald dress for tonight if nothing comes up...heaven forbid! I hear my phone viberate and see that it is Jeremie calling me. Let's see, must be a Xana attack or suspicion of a Xana attack. Jeremie really only calls me when we need to meet up more than anything else considering we're together all the time.

"What is it, Jeremie?" I ask.

"I think there's a possible Xana attack. Meet us in the arches." Jeremie says.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

The picture is definitely a reason to be cautious. Sissi had a accident in her room. It's not really clear what happened but her room has been completely teared apart. She had it coming in my personal opinion and she deserves more than what she just got. Sissi does look like she had been attacked rather than it being a freak accident.

"Why don't we check that our old friend Xana isn't behind this?" Odd asks.

"Yeah." I agree.

We did have to check Sissi's room. Jeremie needed to examine it so he can find out what really happened rather than us just jumping to the wrong conclusion. It looks like a tornado hit a trailer park in Sissi's room but why would Xana go after her? It doesn't quite add up.

"Well, what do you think?" Ulrich asks.

"A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." Jeremie concludes.

"Yeah, lights,l ady shaver and curling iron all together; what do you expect to happen?" Yumi responds.

"Not to mention the brain stimluator although she probably never figured out how to use it." Odd replied.

"Can't argue there." I agree.

Jeremie doesn't seem that convinced about the short circuit explanation. Knowing Xana, it wouldn't be like him to not focus on us but he might be trying to throw us off-guard. Years of being his prisoner makes you learn a few things about a person or a virus in this case. We're still helping to prep the hall for the prom but I really can't take my mind off what happened earlier.

"What happened to Sissi was really weird, don't you think?" Jeremie asked.

"It was a short circuit, a simple short circuit. Didn't you say so Jeremie?" Ulrich said.

"I'm not sure and you know exactly what I mean." Jeremie answered.

"I'm not really convinced either." I add.

"Anyway, let's play it cool. Walls have ears, you know." Yumi replied spotting Nicholas and Herb. "Well, I gotta go and get ready for the prom tonight. Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag."

"No complaint. No-one wakes you up at 6am, you have hot water and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd." Ulrich lists.

I can't concentrate on this. I'm too pre-occupied about Xana. It sounds like I'm obsessed but that's not the case. Unless, I see for myself that a tower hasn't been activated then I don't think I'll be able to let this go. I unlock my Ipod and starting playing music trying to calm my mind by listening to The Script.

Susipicion is a good thing to have with my life and I was right to be worried when Odd had found a new lead that seems to give a very strong hint of a Xana attack. I didn't think that Xana would attack using a teddy bear. Jim got attacked by one although he just sounds insane but I don't rule anything out anymore.

"Xana in a teddy bear?" Ulrich questions.

It sounds quite comical when you hear it out loud but it's a threat so I'd rather not underestimate it. Sissi should be grateful that it was just her room that got destroyed and not her if only she knew. Jim had it pretty light compared to what Xana wants to do to us.

"Yeah,I'm almost sure." Odd says. "Okay, so who goes and who stays here?"

"I guess our date will be in Lyoko." I confirm.

"Fine, Domino will go too and I'll stay here. Say hello to you know who for me." Ulrich decides.

We arrive at the factory while Jeremie stayed in the computer lab to debrief Aelita, Odd and I head into the scanner room. I haven't been on Lyoko since I arrived here for the first time and I haven't met Aelita just yet. The name is definitely ringing bells in my head but it's the name of a virtual being and nothing more.

"Aelita, you there?" Jeremie asks.

"Hi, there." Aelita says.

"We think Xana has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?" Jeremie continues.

"No, nothing but we can take a closer look. "Aelita replied.

"I'm sending Domino and Odd, Ulrich had to stay to watch for any Xana activity at school." Jeremie explains. "Anything there, Ulrich?"

"Looks we have a problem,a big one." Ulrich replies.

The transfer to Lyoko is always strange as it definitely feels like you're entering the stratosphere. My Lyoko character is definitely inspired by Katniss from The Hunger Games. I wear the black unitard that she wore when she was first called 'The Girl on Fire'. If only I was as strong as Katniss though. I see Aelita standing at a crater and something seems to freeze when I first see her...I thought it was a coincidence.

"Jeremie, we have a problem. The bear got out the school."Ulrich tells us.

"If it's under Xana's control, it will only get much madder. It'll go for anyone that's around. Especially his mortal enemies like you." Aelita mentions.

"Oh, no! Yumi." Ulrich realises.

That crater is massive, it looks like it goes on forever. Odd doesn't seem like he wants to go down there either but we might not have a choice in the matter.

"See that? The tower Xana's activated can't be too far away."Aelita says.

"Not down there anyway." Odd dismisses.

"Well, we might have to go down that crater." I sigh.

"Maybe on the other plateaus." Aelita suggests.

"Too late! Here come our welcoming commitee." Odd says.

A whole bunch of Kankarelats appeared. I'd never really had to face any monsters outside my escape attempt which managed to work. A dagger manifests in my hand. I throw it at one of them completely destroyed it. The dagger moves right back into my hand. I love that they do that. It makes my life easier.

"I manifest any weapon I want. I still have limits though." I reveal.

We're heading down that crater whether we want to or not as these things are backing us down there anyway. Odd's own Lyoko power is interesting. Laser arrows? That's something you don't see everyday. I wonder what Ulrich and Yumi have for weapons but I'll find out at some point later on.

"Domino, Odd! We have no choice." Aelita decides.

"Typicial."I sigh.

I need to use one more power. Manifesting takes time but my other power doesn't but comes with a cost. I put my hand on Odd's shoulder which makes him get a puzzled look on his face.

"Trust me, you'll see." I say.

I see the last Kankarelat. Perfect timing...

"Laser arrow!" I shout with one shooting out of my hand.

That look on Odd's face is somewhat priceless. Five years of being trapped here gives you a hell of a lot of spare time to know how your powers work and your limits as well. If anything, that's one of the only good things to come out of being a captive for that long. That copying power only works by touch and I can only use it once.

"Hey, you're a copycat?" Odd realises.

"Exactly." I confirm.

"It just cost you fifty life points." Jeremie reveals.

That is what I call raining on someone's parade. I don't make a habit of using that power but only when I absolutely have to. This was just a requirement but they shouldn't get used to seeing that power too often.

"Like I said, I still have my limits." I repeat.

The blast sees to make Aelita lose her balance and Odd manages to get her with them going to the near bottom of the crater whilst I follow suit. I see a cave at the bottom. So that's what is down here then.

"We can't leave you alone for a second, huh." Odd sighs.

"Guys, I think I found something. "Aelita replied seeing the same passage.

The passage was rather narrow and small but it had to lead somewhere. If this place wanted to stay hidden then Xana must have something down here. It isn't that far of a leap.

"Guys hurry up, Teddy's getting really angry." Jeremie replied.

Must have found Ulrich and Yumi then. We need to pick up the pace.

"We hear you." I say.

"The tower can't be too far away."Aelita says.

"Well, we need to find it quickly then."

"Wait, listen."Odd replies.

I hear a rumble and it's getting louder. That can't be good. I turn around seeing that a Mega-Tank is rolling towards us like a bowling ball, no pun intended there.

"Houston,we have a problem."Odd notes.

We all ran for it not wanting to be flattened but the end of the passage led to the activated tower. That's one problem solved but we still have one massive problem literally right behind us.

"Jeremie, we found the tower." I mention.

"Great, I see it! Now you just have to deactivate it." Jeremie says like it is that simple.

"But let me say goodbye to an old buddy of mine." Odd decides.

"Cut the curtsey! You only have 50 life points left, the both of you! You can't let it hit you." Jeremie responds.

I can say that is easier said than done. Odd is being blasted around by the tank while I managed to get hit by one of its beams which sends me back to reality with aches everywhere. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I cough and a little blood comes out of my mouth. I'm still feeling those side effects of my own scanner process. It makes me more connected to Lyoko than the others.

I head back up to the lab where Jeremie is and he seems to be just as stressed as the rest of us who fight on Lyoko rather than needing to stay behind. He spots some of the blood that I didn't remove from my lip.

"Different scanner process. I'm more likely to feel more of an aftermath than the others." I admit.

His gaze is taken away from me when Odd manages to destroy that Mega-Tank. The tower is deactivated and I'm about to experience my first return in time. I see a white light that just consumes everything in sight and much more that I know I don't see.

I open my eyes and see that we're back in the hall helping to prepare the hall all over again. I'm actually not sure what to believe but the others look unchanged. They must be used to it by now. That's a killer deja vu but at least we can do things more differently than the first time which must be handy. I see Milly standing there looking just as shaken as she did the first time I saw this scene.

"Ulrich, would you be my date?" Milly asked .

"Be glad to, Milly. I'll see you here at eight." Ulrich agrees.

I smile lightly knowing that this was the nicer thing to do and not to mention, it really riles up Sissi because she thinks that she is always right when she is normally dead wrong.

"Really?" Milly smiles not sure of what she heard.

"Sure. I mean you're not too mad at me, are you Yumi?" Ulrich nods.

"Not at all. Anyway my secret admirer will take me tonight, right Odd?" Yumi says.

"You don't mind, Domino?" Odd asks.

"You know my thoughts on prom. Besides, you already made for it in another form of fun." I answer with the same playful smile.

"But Ulrich you're gonna go with that silly baby!" Sissi screams in absolute shock.

"That's right, I sure am. Don't worry, when your brain gets its second neruon or two maybe I'll go out with you too." Ulrich replies.


	3. Golden Brown

_**Three chapters down now and I am really enjoying writing this story because it is really fun being in Domino's mind but I haven't really heard what other people think yet. Although I am trying hard to make her seem not so much of a stereotypical loner but more three-dimensional than that.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. She isn't exactly that modest with what she wears as you will see on some occasions.  
**_

_**Chapter Three focuses on Domino as we finally meet someone from that mysterious past of hers just by pure coincidence. His name is Callum and he knows things about Domino that aren't really explored now that the others don't know as she won't share anything with them for the most part. Also keep an eye on Domino's relationship with one particular character.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Golden Brown

It's been a few days since the prom and not much has happened. The others still want to know more about me but they aren't having any success unfortunately for them. There is nothing to say. They know what they need to know. Everything else is kept to myself whether it be my real name, where I come from and my backstory.

I've been called in for skiving classes by the prinicipal because I don't see the point in going to class when I already know all the answers. Besides I thought that a little cutting is healthy for maturity at least it's what most teenage understanding adults seem to think anyway. The others are waiting for me outside the office wanting to know if I am in any trouble.

"This just isn't acceptable behaviour, Domino." Mr Delmas lectures.

"It isn't? Huh, my expectations must be low of this place." I say.

"What is wrong with you? You have only just started here and you're showing that attitude. Considering your short time here, it wouldn't be hard to suspend you. There isn't much showing why you should continue here."

You'd think I'd know better than being a typical rebellious student but if I already know everything then class just seems pointless. Still, I shouldn't try to annoy anyone if I want to stay off the radar for the meantime. I guess a part of life is doing things that you don't always enjoy.

"Let's not have that. I'll stop cutting class then. I actually want to avoid trouble for the most part." I decide.

For now anyway...

"Remember that, Domino. The teachers have mentioned to me that you show promise despite you having low attendance. You're reaching the final straw."

I nod simply and leave the office and meet the others sitting at the reception desk. They all look at me probably expecting the worst from me because of my own rebellious and to them mysterious nature.

"What did he say?" Ulrich asks.

"I'm on a warning. I shouldn't test the waters anymore according to him or I will be suspended." I reveal.

"You shouldn't even be cutting class in the first place." Jeremie scorns.

"Whatever I'm only doing it so I can stay here. It saves me some trouble."

Well, minus the Xana attacks, going to Lyoko to stop them and then a group that I can't really say anything to in the first place. I sigh in reluctant agreement of what Jeremie just said to me.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Yumi asks.

"It isn't that cool to be too cool for school." Ulrich agrees.

"Coming from the guy who isn't doing that well in school, I'll take that under consideration. See you later." I respond.

I leave the reception desk not wanting anymore tension between this group and myself. I don't want to head back to my room but rather to the park so I can't be bothered by anyone else. I bump into someone and is anything else that can annoy me today?

"Watch where you're walking!" I snap.

"Back at you." He throws.

I look at him and see that is a familiar face. He has dyed his hair from brown to jet black but minus that, he looks the same. The same dark blue eyes and almost the same attitude. Talk about coincidence. What is he doing here?

"Callum?" I say not sure what I'm seeing.

"Er, what character are you now?" Callum asks.

"Domino Lily." I answer rolling my eyes.

Same old Callum.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Are you a student here?"

"I'm a boarder, yeah. It was a spur the moment decision in more ways than one. What about you? I thought you were living back home."

"No, things changed. You know after everything with Lyoko."

We both went into Lyoko at the same time. Callum managed to get away before Xana captured him while I didn't and the rest is history to say the very least. It's sucha long story of how we got there and it's not worth retelling the entire story as I already lived and that was more than enough.

"Is that why you're here then?" I ask.

"No, I got a job here organising events for places. It helps me with the money to travel around." Callum answers.

He seems to have settled back into normality as much as he can anyway. It's good to know that his life wasn't completely placed on hold for me. I wondered what had happened to him for all those years.

"Good for some."

"Looks like I'm not the only one travelling around. What happened to your British accent?"

I laugh lightly. I had to change that when I came out of the scanner and first came here. I orginially come from Britain hence the native accent but Jeremie's cover story meant that I had to keep on using the fake American accent for the most part until I can drop the pretence which isn't often. I cough a little when I try and readjust my voice to the original accent.

"It hasn't gone anywhere." I say using my original accent.

"So what is with the change in tone quite literally?"

"My character has a story of coming from America. It would be strange to have a British accent in that case although I still keep it when I'm on my own."

"Your parents would be proud."

My patriarchal parents, huh? Five whole years since I disappeared and it doesn't sound like much has changed. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"Do you know where they are now?"

"Sorry but I don't. They fell off the grid just like you did when you left home."

My parents don't know where I am and I don't know where they are. I don't have to answer to anyone and it's all I've ever wanted. It's a complicated story of what happened between us but Callum thinks it's just a case of me being a rebel which I have shown traits of as seen earlier. It's more complex than that but it would be a lie if I said that I didn't want to leave home when I did and I don't really regret it.

Those that did care for me, I must have just disappeared and they might always be waiting for me to reappear but it might never happen if I don't want it to.

"They still aren't making any effort to find me then." I conclude not that surprised.

"You've been gone for five years now. I doubt it."

I need a change in the topic of conversation because this is just depressing me. I've lived the story of my life, heard it and seen it obviously so it's pretty dull. I see that the others are coming towards me and they have already spotted Callum and I.

"You need to disappear now." I say.

"Roger that. I'll see you around then." Callum replies and leaves.

I turn around to see them come closer and approach me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Who was that?" Jeremie questions.

"A friend."

"You looked pretty close there." Ulrich notes.

I still don't know them that well minus that they're against Xana so I don't trust them with what I know about anyone outside what I associate with them. I have my own share of trust issues but I don't think they need to know anything just yet.

"You have an answer. The rest is classified."

"As always."

"Save the questions for another time. You're not going to get any answers now."

I leave again heading back to the dorm and to my room. Callum is the only friend I have that knows I'm still alive in a way and everyone else in my past thinks I just disappeared. It means a lot that my past isn't completely faded from existance. He's all I really have of my past life. I just can't tell anyone that as they won't really understand it. Not many people have shown that capability of understanding.

It has been hours since I literally bumped into Callum and I can't stop thinking about it. I need a distraction from it so I can focus on the present. This room is depressive though. Brown paint is so boring and bland so I need a change of colour and scene. I've got the paint and stuff needed for it but I don't have that kind of art skill needed to be an artist. This is going to be really long. I hear a knock at the door and I open it seeing Odd standing there.

"Are you coming to dinner then?" Odd asks.

"I'm busy right now." I dismiss.

Hang on...I could do with a creative person right now.

"Odd, you interested in some retail therapy?" I ask.

"Huh?"

I open my door widely showing that my room is set up for a complete revamp. It would be faster with two people especially when one can used a paintbrush better than the other.

"I need to redecorate this room. It's not really my ideal colour, this room but I'm not as creative with paint unlike you. It would be faster with you here. Interested? I could do with an artist right now."

"I am pretty hungry. Any chance of any food?"

Typical Odd. I roll my eyes and open my desk showing a multiple amount of biscuits, sweets and chocolate because I have a massive sweet tooth of my own like he does as well.

"Are we even allowed to do this?" Odd asks.

"Don't know. Let's find out. I'm rebellious, remember?"

"I'll get a paintbrush then." Odd agrees.

We spend so many hours painting the room but Odd has more of an artist's touch than me who just slaps paint all over the walls. I turn on my radio letting the music surround the room. We sort of paint along to the music and the time seems to fly. I don't think I've ever had so much fun painting a room but I've never really done it before.

I decided on a golden brown paint because when the sun sets, the room looks like it is on fire. It's an amazing sight to witness. I got the idea from Bridge to Terabithia. Most ideas I have come from movies, characters and books. I do have my own original ideas or 'characters' as Callum would call it but they're normally acted out.

"Wow, that was great." I gasp observing the room.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun painting." Odd mentions.

"Surprising considering your artistic touch on things. Still, at least you didn't ask about my visitor earlier."

"If we've been on your case, it's because we're looking out for you. So on the others behalf, sorry. They may be whizzes in their own respect but sometimes we can be..."

"Overbearing!"

"But we care and you know that. Give us a break."

Odd's right in that respect and it's not too often I think that. I let out a deep sigh thinking that I should admit to one thing if anything else.

"His name is Callum. He knows nearly everything about me and Lyoko. He's a good friend of mine but I'll leave it there." I explain.

I hear Lego House by Ed Sheeran on my radio and a smile lights up my face. I love this song. It's one of my favourites and I don't normally have favourite songs but this is one that stays in my head.

"It's my favourite song." I tell him.

"I thought you were a Linkin Park person considering the rebel you are." Odd responds.

Yeah, I should have seen that one coming. I laugh a little. I don't know why he makes me laugh so much but it's not very often that I laugh because I'm used to being so serious. He reminds me sometimes that I'm still a teenager which you can forget with things like fighting on Lyoko and saving the world from Xana.

"Funny but admittely I'm like a moth to a flame when it comes to guitarists. Music I like is something I relate to not just mindless party hits. No offense, Odd."

"And on that slightly offensive note, I'll head back to my room."

"Thanks for this by the way. Tell Ulrich I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was out of line."

"Sure and don't mention it."


	4. Nuclear Curcuit

_**To respond to my only reviewer so far, thank you very much for your opinion. When you said that there is a problem about Domino being depicted as a loner...I don't consider her one because loners are normally like that by nature rather than by choice if you get my drift. Although, I am glad that you like Domino in general. It is a boost in confidence when it comes to the character because I was worried she could be seen as unlikeable.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. She isn't exactly that modest with what she wears as you will see on some occasions.  
**_

_**Chapter Four is basically episode two of the first season so this is basically a filler chapter more than anything else. You don't have to read it really. I wouldn't mind if you did anyway but the next chapter will be episode three but there are some things in store for that chapter that you should see.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Nuclear Curcuit

class had a person from the nuclear power planet basically presenting the layout of the plant and what happens in there. It is lessons like this that make me wonder why I agreed not to cut anymore classes. I've been spending the entire lesson looking out of the window rather than focusing on the actual lecture. Jeremie puts his hand up when the guy asks for any questions that wanted to be answered but I wouldn't think there would be many.

"Sir, I want to ask if it's possible to find virtual molecules and materlise them in the real world?" Jeremie asks.

I do admire Jeremie for his determination at finding any information of how to materialise Aelita. He has been working hard on the program so I respect him for not giving up even though according to the others, it has been almost a year since they first learnt about Lyoko.

"Son,that's more on the realms of science fiction." He responds.

I shake my head thinking that he had no idea about the reality of what Jeremie was asking. I'm not surprised considering virtual worlds are far away from achievement in the modern world.

"Jeremie's very smart but he's a bit of a dreamer." says.

Jeremie sits back down defeated as the rest of the science class starts to laugh just considering the whole situation ridiculous. I'm not going to get involved though. The fuse for the projector blows and that's something that doesn't happen often but it's not exactly something to be a cause for concern.

decided to dismiss the class after the fuse blew so we got to leave class early. I'm not complaining as that class was mind-numbing personally despite the blown fuse. Jeremie didn't think the same with the rest of us and thinks that it is a Xana attack. I'm not raising any alarms just yet given that a blown fuse isn't a typical event but it isn't completely beyond reach. He's been repeating the same sentence for the last ten minutes so Jeremie isn't convinced.

"And I'm saying Xana is behind it." Jeremie repeats.

"Calm down, it was just a blown fuse." Odd says.

Yumi stands outside the science block having been dismissed from her class as well. Mr Delmas approaches us clearly wanting to talk to us about something.

"Odd,I've decided to let you form your band the fox trox fantics." Mr Delmas mentions.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi thought it would be a good idea to form a band. I wasn't against the idea but it does sound like a teenage cliche so I wanted to stay out of it for the most part. Jeremie doesn't have the same attitude as me exactly but he's staying out of it because he's busy with Aelita's materialisation program.

"It's the Pop Rock Progressives, Sir." Yumi corrects.

"But it must be open to everyone who wants to play." Mr Delmas orders answered then walked away.

"We'll have the auditions in the hall. Are you gonna come, Jeremie?" Yumi mentions.

"No thanks, I'm not into music or metal." Jeremie decides walking off. "I'll be in my room. I wanna check on that outage."

"What about you, Domino?"Odd asks.

"Too talent-show cliched for me are auditions." I answer.

I stay in my room because the day is over for now and the others are focused on the band and Jeremie has his concerns about the outage in our science class. It's just another case of passing time by listening to my Ipod and Ed Sheeran. If the others were looking for a guitarist then I might have stayed for the auditions as I do like them. Odd is the band's electric guitarist and while I prefer just a normal guitar, I can adjust to other kinds. My phone vibrates and I see that it is Jeremie calling. I guess I'm going to the factory after all.

The others arrive before me but I'm normally the last to arrive anyway so there aren't any shocks to them. I don't keep them waiting long so it's not that bad.

"This is what Xana's up to. When he's stored enough voltage in that pylon, he'll unleash it all." Jeremie outlines.

"Unleash it where?" Odd asked.

"Guess! On the Nuclear Plant." Jeremie says.

"Creating a short circuit-" Yumi realises.

We all have the same recognision about the danger of what Xana is planning. Nuclear attacks is above and beyond the call of duty for Xana. This is a massive risk and failing in Lyoko isn't a option in the slightest.

"The pylon can take a hundred volts." Jeremie continues.

"Nuclear sabotage. That's a little over our heads, wouldn't you say?" Yumi comments.

"In what sense?" I ask.

"Think about it! If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out. We've got to warn the authorities." Yumi says.

"Are you crazy? There will be an inquiry and we'll be questioned. We're gonna have to tell them everything and if they discover Xana they'll pull all the plugs out." Jeremie notes.

I'll have to reveal everything about me as well and I can't afford to let that happen. It's too complicated and dark. There are also some aspects of not wanting to go back as well. I'm being selfish and I know that but sometimes life does require you to be.

"And we'll lose Aelita. I know that but we are talking about a nuclear disaster." Yumi pushes.

"Let's have a vote." I suggest.

"Who's for raising the alarm?" Jeremie asks.

"For." Yumi says.

"Against." Jeremie disagrees.

"Against." Odd decides.

Aelita appeared on the computer screen wanting to see the outcome of our vote. I already made up my mind about what I think the better idea is but I'm being selfish more than anything else. If I ever decide to reveal everything about me, I'll do it with my own free will and not be forced to do it because of authorities.

"Sorry, Aelita, but even I think we can't take that big of a risk. I vote for, let's report it." Ulrich says.

"I vote against." I reply.

"Don't I have the right to vote?" Aelita asks.

"Why, sure you do." Jeremie confirms.

"In that case, I vote for. I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me." Aelita decides.

"Thank you, Aelita." Yumi says.

Jeremie isn't going to argue against Aelita given that he has feelings for her. Jeremie is a reluctant for so I can't afford to let this misison fail. I'm not admitting to anything just yet or under any pressure.

I decide to go to Lyoko with Odd and Ulrich whilst Yumi goes to tell the authorities. I have a confident feeling they won't believe her but that's what Lyoko is, beyond belief.

Our destination is the desert sector after the whole virtualisation process, I can see Aelita waiting for us on the plateau. We can't fail now! I'm doing this for my own reasons but that's why I'm even here in the first place.

"We're gonna make it, guys." Odd says.

"I hope so." I reply.

"The activated tower is near an oasis." Jeremie mentions

"I know where that is. There on the other plateau."Aelita replies pointing at the platform

We move onto the other plateau but there are no signs of an activated tower. Xana must be hiding it somewhere here but hence the word 'hiding' so we can't see it at all.

"Well, it's around here somewhere just look at the pulsations they all come here."Aelita notes.

We've only been there for a few minutes and nothing has shown yet. I'm sitting on the desert ground not knowing what else I'm supposed. I think I miss my Ipod right now. We won't be able to stop the attack without the tower.

"I found it. There's no water down there, just a surface layer. I'll have a better look." Odd tells us diving down the oasis.

The three of us dive down after him giving each other a quick glance. We see the tower in front of us meaning that we're one step closer to preventing a massive disaster. The tower is guarded by two Krabs and those things can be a nightmare. One of the Krabs shoots a laser at Odd's leg annoying him massively.

"I hate those horrible Krabs." Odd sighs aggrevated.

"Not just you."I agree throwing a dagger at one of the eyes.

That isn't enough to destroy it though. It shoots me in the arm as a violent response. These monsters must hold a grudge against me because of my successful escape from Carthage.

"Domino, you only have forty life points left." Jeremie tells me.

"I've survived worse than this."I reply with a laser was coming after me.

I manifest a longer sword this time and jump towards the Krab but it prepares to shoot me but I manage to impale it and destroy it but the laser manages to hit me and devirtualise me. I wake up in the scanner room and I bang my fist against the door of the scanner. Damn it! I lie against the scanner feeling frustrated that I did something that cost me.

It's not like I'm missing anything. I head back up to the computer lab seeing Odd and Ulrich managing to trimuph over Xana's monsters letting Aelita deactivate the tower. That's a relief. At least I have no confessions to make anytime soon.

"Ready for a return to the past, Domino?" Jeremie sighs.

"More than that."


	5. Memorable Vacation

_**Five chapters down and I still have my own surprises on the way in the story. Some of them I think are good twists and help understand how she got to where she is and her own connection to Lyoko. It's a story that will be told in good time.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. She isn't exactly that modest with what she wears as you will see on some occasions.  
**_

_**This chapter for me has some heartbreaking moments for Domino. It has a few surprises but a revelation for her which is particularly painful. It has some aspects of the third episode of the first season but not that much. It's more my own episode than a Code Lyoko one. You learn a bit more about Domino's past but again in typical fashion, not that much just yet.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Memorable Vacation

It's time for school vacation for most of us anyway. Jeremie is protective of Aelita so he didn't want to leave the campus while Xana is still out there as a threat while the rest of us can enjoy our time off. I would have stayed behind as well but I'm already on the radar because I cut class so I wouldn't have got detention like Jeremie did. The way Jeremie got detention is by spray-painting a picture of Jim looking...well, he had seen better days to put it lightly. It worked like a charm though because Jim was that angry at Jeremie.

We all stand at the school entrance about to go our own ways for the break. Xana is still around but I wonder how Jeremie will manage to deal with Xana without any of us being available until we get back here. It might be better if I do stay here like I originally planned.

"Odd's visiting his parents on the other side of the Earth. Jeremie is at school. Yumi is going to the mountains. Domino is staying with Callum and gets to go to the UK. What do I get? A whole week of math tutoring." Ulrich moans.

Callum said he wanted me to go with him back home. I'm not really excited about the prospect because it's home and going back there brings back all those memories. I'm wondering if my parents are even still there.

"I'm giving my luck to the tutor if they want to make you an expert within that timeframe." I respond.

"That goes double for me." Odd agrees.

"I can still stay behind, Jeremie. Callum wouldn't mind."

"No, it's fine. I just need to keep an eye on Aelita whilst you're gone." Jeremie dismisses.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow so if you change your mind..."

"Doesn't sound like you want to go." Yumi says.

"The last vacation we took together didn't end well." I sigh.

"How come?"

"Like I keep on saying, classified."

I see a car arrive at the gates and see that Callum is waiting for me. He's older so he can drive because while I was trapped on Lyoko for five years, he wasn't so he's eighteen while I should be but I'm not. I sigh knowing that I had to go even if it isn't exactly what I want to do.

"The show goes on. I'll see you lot soon then." I say sadly.

"It isn't that long. You may actually have fun." Yumi replies.

Somehow I feel like I'm in for a few surprises when I go back home for the first time in five years. I get into the car and Callum drives me away from Kadic and the others. The one good thing to come out of this is that I spend time with one of my oldest friends quite literally when it comes to the word 'older'.

"So are they your new friends then?" Callum asks.

"Something like that. They found me, not the other way round." I answer.

"You're not exactly that talkative anymore, are you?"

"No."

Years of being a captive and no-one to actually talk to would render your ability of being social. I can manage to be civil but being a normal social teenager isn't really me anymore. I'm improving on it slowly but there is still a long way to go before I go back even a fraction to the girl that I used to be.

"Why are you taking me back home then?" I ask.

"I thought you would want to see your family again." Callum reveals.

My eyes widen a little from the shock of that sentence. I didn't think it would be a way of trapping me into seeing them again or at least unknowingly in their case. It's not like I can see them again even if I wanted to. There would be too many questions that I couldn't answer.

"I thought you said they fell off the grid." I remember.

"To me, they did. When you disappeared, they blamed me for it and I wasn't even able to get anywhere near them. They never did understand what happened because I couldn't tell them."

My parents for all the faults they havd did care about me in their own way. I wanted out from everything back then and I did it. In some ways, it's a massive regret but in others, there isn't any. It's a complicated matter of events.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. They can't see me even if I can see them."

"Why not?"

I shake my head. Callum is a smart person but sometimes he can lack in what some would call common sense. It's been five years since I left home. I was on Lyoko all that time.

"Five years, Callum."

"Yeah..."

"Five years I've been gone and I haven't aged at all. I can't tell them the truth because it's just too many questions. Besides, they've moved on by now at least as best they can knowing them."

I look out of the window recalling that even when I was living with them. I would always do this anyway. When the rain would pour down, I would just stare out of the window. Just wondering if I would ever end up with the life I wanted or happy in any case.

Callum and I arrive at our hotel that night and I just don't know whether I should stay to go back to my home, the UK or not. It's not like me to run from anything but my past is a different story. I think a Xana attack would be easier than this strangely.

"You're going to have to face your past at some point, Domino." Callum reminds.

"Maybe but not yet." I say.

"Everything. Even your real name."

"I want to sleep."

It's not like I had a night of even decent sleep. I think I only got an hour or two of actual sleep. I look out of the balcony of our hotel room. Callum is definitely making up for the years we've been apart. He's still asleep. At least one of us can manage to sleep then. My phone vibrates and I see that Jeremie is calling me. I guess this won't be much of a vacation after all.

"What is it, Jeremie?" I ask.

"Xana attack." Jeremie confirms simply.

"I might be late but I'll get there."

The reason I might be late to the battle is because the hotel is quite some distance from the factory and I can't drive a car unfortunately. I'm going to have to run all the way back to the factory which is going to take about half an hour. I leave a note for Callum explaining why I had to go. A Xana attack is a top priority even above my own personal life currently.

By the time, I get to the factory I am completely fatigued but I still have the battle to get through on Lyoko.

"Here I am, Jeremie." I mention heading into the scanner.

I'm virtualised and destroy one of the Kankeralats by manifesting a dagger quickly and thowing it just as Yumi is sent back to Earth because of her life points being gone now. That's making an entrance.

"You sure took you time." Odd states.

"I'm here now."

"Look,I'd hate to rush you my friends, but it's getting rather urgent here."Jeremie pressures.

"Oh, what do you think we're doing? Getting a sun tan?" Odd responds sarcastically while shooting a laser arrow at a Kankerlat.

I manifest another dagger and the Kankeralat manages to dodge the dagger coming towards it. My aim is off. Stop thinking about earlier. Keep your mind clear and focus. A short sword manifests in my hand which takes more time but ends up being more effective though as I manage to destroy one more Kankeralat.

Aelita runs to the tower and I follow suit just to make sure that she gets there in one piece.

"You can deactivate the tower, we'll cover you." I say.

Aelita nods and enters the tower as I jump right back to where Odd is and putting my hand on his shoulder for a second to copy his power and destroy that last Kankeralat.

"Time's up then." I sigh.

Our return in time has changed things for some of us when it comes to vacation. Jeremie is still staying at Kadic while Aelita is still on Lyoko but this time Ulrich decided to stay as well. That tutor must have been really dull but Ulrich isn't exactly someone to be academic. This time I'm staying in the UK. It's home regardless of what has happened.

I arrive outside my family home. I can see my mum and dad in the living room. There are so many pictures of me in there. They seem like a family missing that vital piece to make it complete. That piece being me. I move closer towards the door and the temptation to knock on it and see them again is massive. My hand goes back down knowing that I would never be able to explain anything without telling the entire story. It's not just me that I have to think about anymore.

"I'm sorry..." I sigh sadly.

Even though my heart wants me to stay, my mind is saying something completely different. I see Callum standing at the corner of the road waiting for me.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Callum realises.

"No. It's too complicated."

In my own sad realisation of the truth in that moment, I can't ever go back there despite knowing I easily could. As parents, they might always be waiting for that day I knock on that door again. They'll have that hope knowing I haven't been declared as dead. I go on with my life without them ever knowing about it. It's the way things need to be. The way they have to be.


	6. Fear Factor

_**Thanks to Mirani...I hope I spelled that right, I realised I made a geographical error in the last chapter. Thanks for that mention by the way. So sorry for that but I really wasn't thinking that accurately by the looks of it. Thanks for the review as well. As for Domino's family, they'll be mentioned again because it still isn't clear why she left home in the first place and it is a key moment in her life.  
**_

_**To anyone who has realised, I have deleted my other Code Lyoko fics. Personally, the reason I did is because they just aren't that good, in fact they're probably terrible and I'd rather put stories on here that reflect me now rather than when I started and let's be completely honest, I had a lot to learn and I had to grow up as well. It's fair to say I probably still do but just not as much.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt.  
**_

_**Chapter Six is based on episode four which is the whole thing with the diary. I've added a few extra things in there for Domino around it. Something is shown about Domino hence the chapter name being 'Fear Factor' and it isn't going to be that recurring or a massive revelation but it will come up again. The ending does hint to some small changes in her though.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Fear Factor

'7:00 am, the usual morning line-up'. I make my bed and get dressed so I can go down to the lunchroom and get something to eat. I'm only going to get a crossiant and some hot chocolate. I should get down there quick or Odd will eat everything in sight.

Odd has to eat the most amount of food than anyone else I have ever met in my life. It's enough to put me off my own food. I lost count of how much food that he had got through in a short timeframe. Ulrich isn't coming down because he had to look for something. I'm not entirely sure what it is but the others don't really know either.

"Eight slices of toast and three bananas, not bad huh?" Odd says.

That needs no answer. I shake my head in disbelief but not surprised as that is typical Odd. Jeremie doesn't respond either but is focused more on the book he is reading.

"Are you missing gym again, Jeremie?" I ask.

"Yep, it gives me time to work on Aelita's materlisation." Jeremie confirms.

Jeremie cuts gym class all the time but I can't get away with that as much as him. It may be because I cut more than just the one class and Jeremie is a overly-gifted student so I think the teachers are more leniant on him than me who is above average but not excellent.

The three of us meet Yumi in the courtyard when she arrives for school. There's still no sigh of Ulrich which is strange. Normally, Ulrich is before the rest of us. It isn't hard to see why because we all know that they like each other but neither of them have admitted it to each other. I don't know why because it is obvious.

"Hey, it's Ulrich." Yumi spots.

"What's he doing with the Ice Queen?" I wonder.

We turn around seeing Ulrich and Sissi sitting on the steps at the door of the lunchroom. There is something definitely wrong with this picture. Ulrich can't stand her like the rest of us so what is going on? We're all even more surprised by the two of them acting like...well, a very uncomfortable couple from Ulrich's perspective.

It doesn't stop there either. Ulrich is even sitting next to Sissi during math class. This is definitely not normal and we all can see that. Although I think Odd is slightly enjoying this because it's making Herve jealous which admittely is normally good to see.

"I'm seeing things. Ulrich and Sissi, that's weird." Odd echoes.

After class is over, Odd literally drags Sissi away from Ulrich much to his relief but questions still need to be answered. Jeremie and I wait behind the wall as we need some answers. As much as I don't want to be involved, Ulrich wouldn't be bothering with Sissi unless she had something over him which eventually leads back to us.

"Do you want to explain what is wrong with this picture?" I ask.

Odd's keeping Sissi busy for as long as he can in the arches. We have to make this quick because Sissi won't tolerate Odd for long.

"Okay,here goes. I'm in a jam,big time. For years, I've been keeping a diary." Ulrich starts.

"A what?" Jeremie asks.

"A diary! Sissi found it and now she's blackmailing me, I have to go out with her. If she thinks, she can win me over that way, she's wrong."

"In this diary, did you write about Xana and Lyoko or Domino?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

So I have to be involved now, I'm still grateful that Ulrich at this point doesn't know that much about me. Although, what is written in that diary still reveals things about me that no-one else can know. Lyoko is something important that should stay hidden but at the most even if it was found out, it will be shut down. As for me, it would be a whole different story.

"Don't worry, Ulrich. While you guys are at the pool, Yumi and I will have a look around, we'll find your diary."

I would have stayed behind but I'm still on a warning and being on the radar means I can't take chances. The warning will go at some point but not for a few more weeks. While boarding the bus, Jim stands like he's king but only of the gym.

"Look at this, Odd. This bus is modern, electric and powerful too." Jim boasts sounding too confident.

"Modern and powerful, huh? I bet this crate goes as fast as a snail."Odd responds.

I giggle under my breath because knowing Jim's luck, Odd is probably right about the speed of this thing. Ulrich is still playing pretences with Sissi whilst Odd and I keep on hoping that Yumi will find that diary.

Even after the bus sets off, we're not going that fast. Maybe Odd's comment about the speed of this bus was a little too accurate, there's something wrong here. Odd can tell as well so he decides to phone Jeremie about it.

"We are going at the top speed of two miles an hour." Odd states over the phone.

The driver himself doesn't even know what's wrong. Suddenly, the bus starts to take off going a lot faster. This is stating to have the signs of a Xana attack. Why is he attacking a bus though? It can't be good. It never is.

"What's wrong with this bus?" I ask.

"Darn, kid. I wish I knew." The driver responds just as lost as all of us.

"It was fine before you recharged the batteries." Ulrich realises.

Xana must have used that as charge to take control of the bus. We're not going to have an easy time of it if we're trapped on here. It's even worse for me. Both Ulrich and I decide to go for the go-between for Jeremie.

"We're in trouble, Xana has complete control of the bus." Ulrich told Jeremie.

"We're at the corner of Washington street and Franklin avenue." I add over my phone.

"Looks like we're in for a rough ride." Ulrich says.

"And Aelita is gonna need help on Lyoko." Odd responds.

"Only one of us need to go." I sigh unknowingly paniked.

"Then you go, we'll stay." Ulrich decides.

Odd opens the bus door and jumps out into the street. I hope I don't regret staying because I can feel my heart start to race already. I'm already regretting not going and it's only been a few seconds. The bus picks up more speed running through two cars and keeps on going to a location that I have no idea about. I let out a deep sigh feeling more and more trapped. I put my hand on my head feeling overwhelmed. I can't let it get the best of me.

"Are you okay, Domino?" Ulrich asks.

"I can manage Xana attacks but not this. It's unbeliveable really." I shake my head.

It's another cryptic message I just said but it isn't hard to work out why I'm flustered. In fact, it could be obvious. Then again, this is Ulrich and sometimes you have to spell out everything with him.

"I'm claustrophobic." I confess.

"Why did you stay then?" Ulrich asks.

"Only one of us needed to go like I said."

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to cope. Once that return in time happens, I'll be fine."

I know that feeling faint is a normal reaction when it comes to a phobia but being claustrophobic hasn't normally affected me this bad. It could be because this time there's a Xana attack happening and that does cause a lot of stress.

Jim has the so-called clever idea to cut the wires so the bus would power down and we can get out. I'm not confident that will work because Xana is clever and has always got a back-up plan. Jim poses falsely trimuphant at the success but the bus is still going as fast as before. I'm not surprised.

"We can't stop it." Jim notices.

"We have no choice. We've got to jump." The Driver decides.

He pushes the button to open the door but the door won't open. By cutting the power, we did Xana a favour as we can't get out and if two of us are dead, there will be less to worry about for him.

"Jim, Jeremie thinks we're heading straight for the petrol chemical plant." Ulrich reveals.

"You mind telling me how he knows that, huh?" Jim questions.

"Trust him, Jim. We'll explain it later." I say.

"Alright, fine." Jim agrees.

I hope I don't have to when that return to the past happens.

"Ulrich?" Sissi calls. "I'm sorry about your diary, it was wrong to take it. Is there anything I can do?"

She actually surprised me a little. Maybe there's more to the Ice Queen than meets the eye. It's just a cover, I suppose. We have something in common there in that sense. Ulrich seems to be just as surprised as me.

"Here. You can be the go-between for Jeremie and me." Ulrich says handing her his phone.

The bus is really starting to pick up the pace and Xana is guaranteed to get to the plant before Aelita can deactivate the tower. The return in time won't save us from death unfortunately. Jim smashes one of the massive windows open having the idea of jumping out.

"Maybe we should make a jump for it. It's better than the petrol chemical plant." Jim suggest.

Given my claustrophobia, I'm almost tempted by that option but then again, common sense seems to be more dominant in my decision making.

"At that speed, we wouldn't survive." I note.

We're going to arrive at the complex in fifteen minutes with a couple of squad cars coming after us because Xana is going over the speed limit unknown to them. I can see the complex in the distance. Hurry up, Aelita!  
It's like Xana is playing darts and he's close to hitting the target. We zoom closer and closer to the plant and the bus busts right through the main gate heading to one of the massive chemical holders. I close my eyes as we are seconds away from hitting it! If there was anytime for a miracle, this be it!

The bus stops just...just before we hit anything. I take a hugh sigh of relief and see that white light consume everything. I've never been so grateful for a return to the past.

Odd, Jeremie and I wait in Ulrich's room. Yumi had found the diary among all the chaos that happened before. We were just waiting for Ulrich to get back here.

"I'm glad that attack is over." I sigh.

"Why? What happened on the bus?" Jeremie asks.

It's not very often I express that much relief over a Xana attack attempt being stopped. It isn't the worst thing to have a fear because everyone has them. It reminds me that I am a human being despite spending five years as a virtual one.

"It's a long story. You might find out some other time." I reply.

"That's an improvement." Odd notes.

"How so?" I ask.

"You didn't say 'classified'."

No, I didn't. Maybe...it could be...

Ulrich heads back nto the room with diary in hand much to our pleasure.


	7. Derailed

_**I did love writing that last chapter because I got to explore Domino just a bit more. There is a chapter coming up which is a personal attack to Domino by Xana. The last chapter addressed her claustrophobia which was interesting to write because I normally don't involve phobias in my stories. I think there are about two original Xana attacks, one I just mentioned, in this story at the moment but they aren't coming up just yet.**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt.  
**_

_**Chapter Seven again is based on a first season episode. I forgot how much filler episodes were in the first season but it's great watching them again mainly because of the story but for nostalgia as well. I am looking forward to the new season later this year though. Again, there's a little something with Domino in the chapter, it's not that long but it is a hint or a foreshadow if I want to use literary terms.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Derailed

It's a normal day for once. It's been fairly dull but it's nice to stand still for once apart from that earlier encounter with Sissi. She's still dulusional about Ulrich and insisting that he likes her. I think we all beg to differ. Sometimes I do have to wonder if she suffers from hallucinations. The school day is over so there isn't anything to do right now. We're just passing time until either a Xana attack happens or when the day is over.

Jeremie's busy in his room working on a new Xana-awareness program and Yumi stopping by in there. I'll check in later just to see it for myself but in the meantime, I've just been staying with Odd and Ulrich in their room. I'm starting to warm up to them but I'm still not ready to tell them everything. Also I think knowing them more outside of fighting Xana would be a good thing, it shows me more of a complete picture rather than just plain assumption.

You learn something new every day. I didn't really know that Odd had a dog, I heard the rumours but never confirmed them. I have nothing against dogs. I used to want a dog when I was younger but Mum and Dad said no everytime I asked. The idea was given up after the fifth time I asked. Although, Kiwi isn't the exactly the dog I had in mind when I thought about one but I think every dog has...well bad habits while eating.

"Hey, eat a little slower, Kiwi. You look Nicholas in the lunch room." Ulrich says.

"Don't insult my dog, okay. His manners are ten times better than that sloppy airhead." Odd defends.

"I got a great idea that might be fun. How about we take Sissi down a peg or two?"

"There's nothing I would rather do. Are you in, Domino?"

"I would like to see the Ice Queen get what she deserves but I'll stay out of it, Odd. I have to meet up with Callum anyway."

It was a tempting offer but pranks I don't really get involved in. I'm not against showing up arrogant idiots especially when it comes to Sissi but an encounter with her once is more than enough for me. I'd be happier if I never met her but she's determined to give us all our daily amount of grief.

I go near the school entrance seeing Callum on the outside waiting for me. I haven't seen him since I went back home and that was an eye-opener to say the least. He still thinks that I should just go back and explain everything but even if I did and they somehow manage to think that I hadn't completely lost my mind and not send me to a psyche ward, they would never let go back to Kadic. It would be too dangerous. I actually am starting to really like it here. It's really becoming like home and that isn't a feeling I get too often.

"You alright, Domino?" Callum asks.

"I'm fine."

"Since going back home. You seem to be ignoring me."

I hadn't been ignoring him but things have been rather hectic. He's been calling me just to make sure that I was alright. I meant to get back to him but I didn't. It may be because I was strangely angry at him taking me home. It was a painful reminder of what I would never really have again.

"I'd be lying if I said if I never thought about it before. You just made the thought more common now."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make things harder."

"You didn't, Callum. It's just..."

"Complicated?"

"Something like that."

Complicated and classified. The words that I have overused over the last few weeks.

"So how is your life anyway?" Callum asks.

"It's definitely interesting, let's put it that way."

"And that group?"

"They're a part of my life even if it wasn't planned."

The entire group has become surprisingly important. When I first met them, I never imagined that I would even warm to them and I have even if it is just a little. Callum notices the surprise in my voice and gives a recognising smile. Callum is my closest friend before everything that happened with Lyoko and I really didn't have many back then. He still is but now there are more people in the mix than back then.

"Anyone standing out in that group for that sentence?"

I smile at that question thinking about it pretty hard. If I was being completely honest, there is the one that I get along with more than the other four. Aelita would be added to that category but I barely talk to her, I know her but the only time I really talk to her is when I'm on Lyoko trying to prevent a Xana attack. She's nice and I don't have a problem with her but there's not much when it comes to being close just yet.

"Probably Odd. I don't exactly know why." I admit.

"Who's he?"

Obviously Callum wouldn't know him. The others have only seen him twice just because he was talking to me. I don't know if they're ever really going to formerly meet him but there have been surprises already, I wouldn't say they're completely over yet.

"His hair looks like a spike."

"Oh, well he would stand out."

"Funny."

"What's he like?"

"Creative, funny when he is and sometimes really nice."

"Nothing else to it then?"

I know what he is trying to say but there isn't any interest in that sense. There hasn't been for as long as I've known him. The idea just isn't there.

"He's only a friend, Callum." I sigh.

"Whatever you say."

I completely lost track of time during that conversation and I missed that chance to check in on Jeremie. I may have to see that new program another day. I meet up with Ulrich and Odd in the courtyard sitting on the bench. Yumi is also there and she seems to be angry at them and even at me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I've been trying to reach you for the last fifteen , guys!" Yumi answers with a snap.

"Sorry, my phone was turned off. What's wrong?"

"Xana has just launched an attack!"

He always attacks when you least expect it. It's Xana but from the way that the attack sounds from Yumi...it does seem a devestation waiting to happen at least if we don't stop it. Those two trains hit then our entire environment is completely ruined.

"Okay, I read you. It's urgent." Ulrich responds.

"Hey, you there!" Jim shouts.

Sissi and Jim approach and Jim is holding Kiwi in his arms. If things couldn't be bad enough, Sissi just made it even worse at least for Odd.

"Like we didn't have enough problems." Odd moans annoyed.

"So it seems like you forgot the rules here at school. Pets are not allowed!" Jim continues.

"I know, Jim. But you're not going to make a big deal over a little dog, are you?" Odd responds.

"That's for the principal to decide!"

Jim drags Odd away for a meeting with Mr Delmas and Sissi stands satsified with her revenge. I don't know what Ulrich and Odd did but it must have really annoyed her to make her do something like this. Still, I think she took it too far.

"You're an even bigger pain in the neck than I thought." Ulrich says.

Sissi gives a knowing wink and walks off. Why did she do it? Even if they did have a joke at her expense, it couldn't have been that humiliating.

"How could she do such a thing?" Ulrich questions.

"She got her revenge but there's no time. There are too many lives at stake!" Yumi reminds.

We all go to the factory knowing that we still had an attack to stop. Jeremie is already waiting for us in the computer lab but he isn't expecting just three of us.

"Where's Odd?" Jeremie asks.

"He's in the principal's office because Jim found out about Kiwi." Yumi explains.

Because of the Ice Queen. I have to focus on this right now not on anything else.

"Okay, you three. Get ready for immediate departure."

We're all transfered into the desert region and see Aelita isn't too far away. There aren't any monsters for now. It seems calm for the moment.

"Everything's cool, Jeremie. The transfer was successful, no problem and Aelita's here." Yumi says.

We keep on moving forward without any problems and no monsters. The tower is just in running distance. There's something wrong here. There's a maze of rocks guarding the activated tower but apart from that, there isn't anything even preventing us.

"There." Aelita points at the tower.

"That's too easy." Yumi notices.

"Yeah, looks like a real Xana trap. Hey, Jeremie, is there anything on your screen?" Ulrich asks.

"No. Not even a single monster." Jeremie confirms.

"That's the reason I'm suspicious." I reply.

We keep on moving forward and there's still nothing. Xana never would make it this easy for us. He has to be up to something. This isn't fooling me in the slightest.

"Alert! You're surrounded by four monsters!" Jeremie tells us.

Ulrich puts his arm in front of our path and we all look around for those monsters but it's still completely clear. Where are they?

"I don't see any monsters." Ulrich mentions.

Right on cue, lasers are fired at all of us but avoiding Aelita. You didn't see them but we can definitely feel them clearly. There are three blocks but nothing else although their lasers are powerful enough to devirtualise all of us. There are strength in numbers.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Domino! You're losing too many life points. Get out of there!" Jeremie shouts.

"Great idea but how do you suggest we do it? Sprout wings, huh?" Ulrich responds sarcastically.

"There are bunch of rocks on your right. Try and lose them in there."

"You two take Aelita with you."

"But Ulrich..." Yumi doubts.

"Don't argue! Run!"

The three of us run into the rock maze and see that while Ulrich does manage to divert their attention from us. It isn't going to last long. One more hit and he's back on Earth. Ulrich manages to destroy one of those monsters with that sword but then is devirtualised by a hit from another block which then sets its sights on us. We run further into the rocks and to the tower but we can't outrun it.

"Keep on going. I'll handle this." I say.

Yumi and Aelita keep on heading forward while I can this last block. I jump towards the monster manifest a short sword around about the same length as Ulrich's as it charges a laser hitting but I manage to impale it just as I'm devirtualised. I open my eyes and see that I am back in the scanner room.

"Did what I could." I sigh.

I head up to the computer lab where the others are hoping that Odd would arrive in time to help Aelita out. Yumi's been sent back because of a Mega-tank and now Aelita's on her own. She's not far from the tower but the Mega-tank is fast in persuit. Aelita turns around facing that monster.

"Aelita! You're crazy!" Yumi gasps.

"Get out of there!" I agree.

Aelita uses her own creativity to make a ridge between her and the toughest monster we've faced so far. It keeps them apart so Aelita can keep on going and deactivate that tower before those trains collide. The Mega-tank charges for one attack and that is enough to kill Aelita. Odd from completely out of nowhere jumps and takes the hit for Aelita but because he still had all his life points, he isn't sent back here and he destroys the Mega-tank with a laser arrow. A knight in virtual armour for Aelita.

The tower is deactivated just seconds before those two trains hit and this attack is stopped like so many others. It was close but it was still stopped and another return in time to change a few things like what happened with Sissi.


	8. Two Halves

_**This is a completely original chapter, the Xana attack is inspired by a later episode so lack of originality in that respect but this one has a different outcome. I was debating where to put this chapter but honestly it seemed to fit here more than waiting until later on as I think it might help see something new.  
**_

_**As for re-writing my old Code Lyoko fics as Mirani seemed to wonder in her last review. I will and I have an idea for it but I am making it different from the original plot because this story seems a lot better than the other one. It's probably going to be started after I have finished this and done some more new chapters for my other story Endure. Thanks for the review by the way as well. Also thanks to another reviewer...sorry I can't remember the complete name.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt.  
**_

_**Chapter Eight is personally my favourite chapter so far because you really see Domino in a much different light and this shows probably her darkest moment so far. Not sure that dark is the right word exactly but you'll get the idea as you read it. It is a bit early on to be in-depth probably but not everything is told in typicial fashion, it's still more exploration but just deeper. The name of the chapter will definitely apply by the end and the overall tone. There is also one relationship that I am really starting to like exploring and you'll see it as well in the chapter.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Two Halves

_I let out an agonising scream from another severe electric shock. Why? What? Why me? What does he want from me? I don't know anything! Why doesn't he just let me go?_

_"I keep on telling you! I don't know anything!" I shout repeating myself again.  
_

_My voice is echoing the captive area I'm in but still in vain. I can sense another electric shock coming and my heart starting to race from the pounding fear.  
_

_"No! No!"  
_

I sit straight up with sweat on my forehead. I let out an exhausted sigh. Another nightmare. They're starting to become really vivid. My alarm is going off and it's just another day. I fall back onto my pillow. These nightmares have to stop at some point but they've never been this frequent. I really don't feel like going about this somewhat normal routine but it might take my mind off of this.

I meet with the others near the vending machine still unable to think of anything else. It didn't feel like a nightmare, it was definitely a memory. Although in that entire time I was there as a captive, every single moment all seem to blur into one thing in general. I still have some classes to get through and then I can see if I can work this out. Let's see if I actually can make it through. Just use pretences, it's how I normally make it through most days anyway.

"Are you alright, Domino?" Yumi asks.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. Nightmares." I answer.

"Must have been a bad one. You look like you've seen a ghost." Ulrich says.

"You have no idea..." I say under my breath.

"What was it about?" Jeremie asks.

The bell rings and the most obvious phrase comes to mind at that moment but I'm not going to say it. I still have to sit through a dull maths class but it feels better than the nightmare conversation option. Nightmares are easily dismissed if you haven't experienced them yourself. I've survived hell itself but I can't sit through maths without moaning, there's something funny in that.

Learning about angles, degrees and techinicals isn't something I enjoy. Like Callum said, I like to create characters. Domino Lily is one herself. When you do things like that being logical and factual isn't that appealing. Besides all I seem to hear is white noise when it comes to those subjects. Science isn't so bad as you can apply it to real life situations so it's more interesting to learn but maths I never understand.

I put my hand on my head feeling this strong pounding in there like a drum picking up its pace. It's getting louder. I need something for it. My head is killing me!

"Miss, can I go to the infirmary? I have an unbearable headache." I ask.

"Sure, Domino."

"Thanks."

The others look at worried because I never ask to leave class for anything unless there is a Xana attack happening. True, I have cut a few classes but when I am in them, I never ask to be excused. There must be something for this spiltting headache. I head down to the infirmary to see the school nurse and hopefully to get rid of the pain. I knock on the door seeing Yolanda standing there surprised to see me.

"Oh, hello Domino. What can I do for you?" Yolanda asks.

"Have you got anything for a headache? It's like I have a drum beating in my head."

"Of course."

Yolanda hands a packet of tablets with a cup of water and I hope these tablets are effective. It's already created a disturbance for me and it's only been about an hour and a half.

"Take two of these and then if it continues, come back and see me."

I nod my head understanding the simple instructions as anyone would. I put the two tablets in my mouth followed by a mouthful of water to swallow it down. There isn't much effect yet but it's not going to be an instant problem-solver clearly. At least it is a start.

"Do you have an idea of what brought this on?" Yolanda asks.

"I didn't sleep very well. It might be that." I answer.

"You should be resting then. I'll let your teachers know."

Most students like the time away from school and classes but when you're actually bothered by something, that's not enjoyable. Although I'm going to have to stay in my room for the majority of the day if I actually want any quiet but I don't feel like going back there. I'd rather stay outside.

"Alright." I nod not having the strength to argue.

The others come up and see me in my room wanting to see how I am. I didn't tell them anything earlier about the nightmare that I had last night. This is something that I would normally think is a Xana attack but it could be a coincidence. You can't sleep on Lyoko so Xana never had the chance to be able to access my subconscious. I wonder if he is capable of that but if there was any sign, Aelita would know by now.

"What happened to you earlier?" Jeremie asks worried.

"Headache. I've been dismissed for the rest of the day." I confirm.

"How come you get to leave class for the day when that happens and I can't?" Odd moans.

"Probably because she isn't faking, Odd." Ulrich says.

It's definitely taking my mind off it but then that headache comes back even stronger now. What is wrong with me? I sit down on my bed feeling more disorientated and dizzy. The whole room is spinning and I close my eyes trying to make it stop.

"Domino, are you alright?" Yumi questions more concerned than before.

"Not really." I shake my head.

That wasn't the best idea now the room is spinning even more intensely.

"What is it?" Jeremie asks.

"Ever since that nightmare last night, everything is just hurting." I explain.

There's a strange piercing noise in my head making my whole body flinch. I breath faster and more laboured feeling absolutely exhausted. This is definitely not a normal illness. It wouldn't be this bad. What the hell is it? I just stand up but the whole room looks blurred. There's a feel of lightness but then I fall to the floor with everything going black.

_"Let me out!" I scream completely terrified._

_It was an electric shock 'treatment' before and now Xana has changed it to making this entire room as small as possible. I can barely move. I feel like I'm in a coffin! Let me out! Let me out! I scream louder and louder feeling more and more suffocated and trapped.  
_

_"Help me! Someone help me!" I scream.  
_

I snap my eyes open seeing that I'm in a hospital room. That one was even stronger than the last one if it's possible. I turn my head to the side seeing that it's dark out now. How long was I out of it? It feels like forever. That nightmare felt like forever in itself.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Odd says.

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"You passed out and we had to bring you here. The doctors say that you have the signs of a psychotic episode." Jeremie explains.

That could explain the vivid nightmares but something tells me that isn't the worst news out of this situation.

"What else is there?" I push.

"It's Xana giving you free movies." Odd confirms.

"He has some kind of link to you. It has to be the only logical explanation." Jeremie follows. "We're heading to Lyoko now. Odd said he'd stay with you to keep us posted."

"Five years, who knows what he did?" I respond. "Thanks. Make it quick."

I sigh exhausted and my whole body wants to sleep but my eyes are scared to close. I'm actually scared of sleeping. It's gotten that bad. The others leave in a rush to deactivate that tower and hopefully this cursed link as well.

"Xana spent five years making my life complete torture literally. He'd only let recover just to torture me all over again in this seemingly never-ending cycle. Everytime it was something different. The worst part is that I actually got used to it. I didn't even fight anymore. No hope. No light. Even when I escaped I questioned it. Xana is that cruel to make me even question actual reality. It was unbelievable..."

I feel a tear run down my face feeling the most vulnerable I had in my entire life at least on Earth. Odd doesn't even know what to say and he's never short of words. It has to be the first time I've cried since before all of this. I don't cry very much, it takes something that really hurts to do that.

"You'll be fine. You're the most stubborn girl I know." Odd smiles trying to reassure me.

I smile in response at least as best I can. It can be times like this where you really need family and mine aren't anywhere to be found. They don't even know. Speaking of which...

"What about Callum? Did you guys tell him?" I ask.

Must be because of an event. He'd be here if he could be. Callum isn't the type to let a person down especially when he is needed. He can be selfless but he wants to live his own life as well. Always trying to find that constant balance of the two factors. It's one of the reason he's my friend. We sometimes balance each other out. He helps me with things that I can't always deal with on my own while I sometimes have to remind him that he has a life outside of me now.

"Yeah, he's not in the country but sends his best."

"I think I miss the less-serious Odd. This one scares me a little."

"Someone finally get their sense-of-humour bypass then? This must be bad."

He means it as a joke, Odd normally tells me that I need to be more open to humour. His sense of humour though is another story altogether. I appericiate the effort of trying to make me forget.

"There he is." I smile.

Out of all the others, Odd is the one I like the most. He does manage to grow on you after a while and he does have sides to him that can be really surprising but at the same time, you wouldn't expect anything else. On most occasions, I thought someone like Odd would just annoy me but that isn't the case.

"Looking back on it all like that through nightmares, it's so strong but the feelings of self-loathing which have never been there really are starting to surface. I know it's because I'm still recovering but I can't help feeling like that and it's not going to go at least not soon." I continue.

It's only two nightmares and I can feel the third coming. I'm scared to close my eyes. So scared. I just want it to stop.

"Keep your eyes open." Odd encourages.

I'm never this vulnerable. Is this what Xana has done to me? At the core of it all, it's weakened me or devestated me. There's not much of a fight anymore. It's like it has disappeared somewhere deep inside me even though it was there not too long ago. Everything I'm doing is fighting but maybe fighting doesn't necessarily mean winning. My eyes shut with that realization into another nightmare.

This time when I open my eyes, I see that I am back in my room. I look around seeing everything exactly how it is supposed to be at least to me. I smile in relief looking out the window. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say.

I turn around seeing Odd there and even though it is just him and the others are somewhere else. It's still a reassurance. It feels right, it feels real.

"How are you doing then?" Odd asks.

"Recovering but I'll survive." I nod. "I'm just thinking about this place isn't so different from home."

"I can see that minus Lyoko, us and well almost everything else."

"It's not that different really. Do you think anything ever changes?"

"Sure it does. You have."

If anything that last attack has definitely reminded me that my past and my present aren't as separate as I imagined. I know I can't go back to the person I was before. It was one of the main reasons I gave myself a new name to begin with so that distance would be created. I may have to something in the middle.

"I'm not sure about that anymore."

"They were just dreams, Domino. The hospital of horrors didn't mean anything."

"Maybe...that girl I was in my nightmares is still there somewhere."

"Domino, we all have something about us we don't want to say."

Odd's right. I guess this is another human reminder that I am still one even if in some ways, there are things about me that aren't normal. Experiences help change us in different ways.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Odd says.

Sometimes we change back because of experiences. Still if the day ever comes that I go back to the scared girl I saw in those dreams...


	9. Personal Dilemmas

_**I'm still wondering where I am going to take this story next after that last chapter...should be interesting to see. Not much else to say this time unfortunately depending how you look at it.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a short description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. Remember what I said about Domino can show a lack of modesty when it comes to clothes, this chapter shows it to a degree.  
**_

_**Chapter Nine is based on episode six of the first series but it shows some of the aftermath of the previous chapter. Domino is still struggling to move past that personal reliving nightmare attack by Xana and the others do know that as she won't deny it but she doesn't have that belief of them being able to help her. This is a good chapter to write for me as I can't be too evident with Domino's problems but I have to keep it there at the same time.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Personal Dilemmas

The others are worried about me. I've been more quiet since the last attack. I've had that constant question asked: 'Are you alright?'. It's not that I don't appericiate that they care but the amount of times that I've been asked that makes me want to hit something. It's not like I mean to avoid them but this is something that I have to deal with myself because in the end, it is my own past and not theirs. They haven't experienced it in any way, shape or form and I wouldn't wish that on them anyway as I haven't been able to move on from it as much as I thought I did.

To move on to another topic, the principal had gathered some of the students to talk about the renovations for the sports facilities. Although it's all I can understand because he does seem that he loves the sound of his own voice, sometimes I can believe that Sissi is his daughter in that respect.

"Man, he sure can talk. Do we really have to listen to all this?" Odd moans.

"Not really. You could have stayed with Jeremie." Ulrich says.

"What's Einstein up to anyway?" Yumi asks.

"The usual. He's glued to his computer screen and in a virtual conversation with his darling Aelita." Odd answers.

Aelita and Jeremie do like each other, we all know that too well. It's not that much of a leap to make considering that Aelita talks more with Jeremie than the rest of us. It makes sense because Jeremie was the first person she bonded with after the super-computer was reactivated.

"Are you alright, Domino?" Yumi asks.

Here we go again. I understand why they're concerned because I would be too if I were them. It's that uncertainity about how you approach someone who you don't really know that well and help them when they're normally closed for discussion. I don't make it easy for them when it comes to taking my mind off of things like what happened last week.

"Fine, I'm just thinking." I sigh.

"You've been like this since the last Xana attack." Ulrich mentions.

"Like what?"

"Like you're not really there."

They know what's bothering me and I haven't much attempt to deny it because it is that obvious so I don't see the point. I've made understatements about it and no-one else apart from the group have managed to suspect anything different from me but I barely talk to anyone outside the group anyway. I'm not against that but I think there's something about me that makes me hard to talk to.

"It's something I have to tackle myself that's why." I explain.

"But we can help you do that." Yumi replies.

I shake my head knowing they mean well but there's not much that they can do for me either. Recovering takes time and it takes as long as it takes although it would be easier if I could just move past it like most other Xana attacks but that one was personal to me for reasons that don't have to be explained.

"No offense but unless you've been through it, there's not much that you can do." I say gently.

If this was any other situation, people would be recommending that I see a psychologist but my life is too complicated to talk about in a therapy session and I can't be completely honest without revealing everything. Any issues wouldn't be solved there and I am somewhat grateful for that.

The interesting aspect of this academy is that classes are in the morning on a saturday so it's the only reason that we're all here. True, most of the afternoon had been taken by talking about the renovations with those bulldozers but it's better than being in a maths class. The others had their own things to do and so did I. Gym classes vary in what we learn each week but I did like to use the track for a run when no-one else is around. It gives more of a sense of freedom for me but that might be because of all those years in captivity.

I hear my phone ring just as I'm about to start a run seeing that it is Odd calling. That's different considering if anyone from the group calls me directing, it's normally Jeremie because of a Xana attack. I might as well see what it is though before I judge anything.

"What is it, Odd?" I ask.

"Meet us in Jeremie's room. He finally cracked Aelita's materialisation with a little help from me." Odd answers.

That's something new. I know the day was a matter of time but I didn't think it would be that quick but that could me as the others have been waiting for this for nearly a year before I was in the picture. It would be fast to just materialise Aelita like that even though Jeremie is probably eager to do it now.

When we are altogether, the others also share my doubts about rushing the materialisation. It would be perfect to finally kill Xana for good by bringing Aelita here but there's another world that she has to live in which isn't so ideally suited to her circumstances.

"It's now or never, we may not get a second chance. What if there's some kind of bug? I'll never be able to set up the program again." Jeremie paces.

"Listen. You can't just materialise Aelita like that without making a lot of preparations." Yumi reasons.

"I've boosted the scans, the program is set up. Everything's ready."

In one world but not in the other. Jeremie wants Aelita here and so do we so we can finally put an end to Xana and regain our normal lives again. Still, not everything is perfect just yet for Aelita's real world arrival.

"In your head. Come back to Earth, Jeremie. Aelita has no parents and she hasn't got a birth cerfiticate. What's more she isn't enrolled in any school. Okay, that's no biggie but all that put together means she doesn't exist in our world." Ulrich lists.

It's almost the same situation with me but with Aelita there is less of a track to her being from a virtual universe. I actually lived in reality before so there is a trail to my past which makes me more careful about what I say and reveal.

"They're right, Jeremie. You couldn't get me a life here without any of those precautions that you took." I agree.

"Imagine this: 'I'm Aelita. I've just arrived here from a virtual universe'. That's a one-way ticket to the nuthouse." Odd adds.

"You know, Jeremie, it doesn't have to be today. I can wait." Aelita says.

Aelita understands it as well and considering she has had to wait for nearly a year to be materialise, another day wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jeremie questions.

"I can put her up at my house. My folks wouldn't mind." Yumi suggests.

"And you can plug into the city hall's computers and make a fake identity for her. Give her a new name, all the stuff she needs." Ulrich says.

"And next you just have to enroll her at our school and try and put her in our class, that would be really cool." Odd continues.

We're not getting ahead of ourselves but these precautions are going to take some time and can't be done overnight. They need to be without any questions like with me but just more tight or we'll all be in for tough times considering our connection to Aelita. Jeremie can't argue with the logic behind it as he is a logical person in a academic sense more than anything else.

"Okay. We'll start first thing tomorrow." Jeremie decides.

I hear a knock at my door and I just give out a tired moan. It's not even two am yet. What now? I get out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and failing. I open the door and see Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie standing there somewhat shocked. I remember that I'm not wearing an actual top but just my bra and PJ shorts. I grab a top from the desk and put it off so they can stop staring at me like that. Boys...

"I wasn't expecting visitors. This had better be important." I respond with a snap.

"Xana attack." Jeremie tells me.

"That's all I need to know. Lead the way." I sigh reluctantly.

We head outside seeing those bulldozers are moving on their own. Xana isn't wasting any effort this time. This could end badly with those machines.

"He's picked a real winner this time. He's attacking us with bulldozers. Nice job, Xana, how subtle can you get?" Odd says.

"Jeremie, you and Domino head to factory and help Aelita. Odd and I will try stop these horrible things." Ulrich replies.

Jeremie lets Yumi know about the ongoing crisis through the use of his phone but judging from what the time is, she must be just as tired as the rest of us. Jeremie and I are already at the factory and I head down to the scanner room feeling some form of dread.

"Don't worry, Aelita. Odd and Domino are on their way and let's hope that Yumi and Ulrich are as well." Jeremie says.

"Ulrich? He's on the bulldozers trying to figure out what Xana's up to." Odd replies.

Although I'm not actually in the computer lab, I can tell that Jeremie has brought up communication with Ulrich. If Xana isn't interested in the school then there's only one place.

"Bad news, Jeremie. I'm on the riverbank and I'm afraid Xana's target is the factory." Ulrich confirms.

"That's gotta be it! If Xana manages to destroy the factory, we an say goodbye to our equipment. No more computer means no more comunimcation with Aelita." Jeremie realises.

"Don't forget about the scans. Without them no more transfers to Lyoko. That's total victory for Xana." Odd adds.

Odd heads down and meets me in the scanner room and we both head into our own scanners. My heart beats faster and that dread grows more but it could be partly because of the destruction happening while I'm out of comission in a reality sense. It would be naive of me to think it isn't because of the last attack still haunting me but if I stay out of it, Xana would be winning.

The forest sector seems to be empty right now but I never know what to expect with Xana. It seems quiet but there's bound to be surprises as we go on.

"Oh, hello. You two are looking stressed." Aelita says coming out from behind a tree.

"We just don't know what to expect when we get here." Odd dismisses.

"Come with me. The activated tower is this way."

We move further ahead to a crossroads. We need to move forward but two Kankeralats are blocking the way. It's suprisingly minimal for Xana. There are two of us capable of fighting monsters so it seems bare to me.

"Talk about a receptioning commitee." Odd says sarcastically.

"Kankeralats normally move in groups of five." Aelita reminds.

Aelita is right as three more Kankeralats come with one each blocking a road. It's an ambush! I manifest two daggers, one for each hand. This could be tough. It's easier than dealing with a Krab or a squadron of Blocks so I can't complain.

"Wow looks like the commitee is at full strength." Odd sighs. "Hello, Kankeralats so which one of you wants to be first?"

I have to deal with the ones blocking the side paths while Odd has to manage with the ones blocking the path heading backwards and forwards. He has the harder side of things with three while I have two to deal with. I throw one dagger at the Kankeralat but it misses by quite a bit. My aim isn't always perfect but isn't that off either. A laser is fired at me hitting me in the arm and I throw the spare dagger hitting it not on target but damaging it.

"Domino, you have to stay on-target." Jeremie pushes.

"Not easy, Jeremie." I sigh.

A small dagger manifests in my right hand and I throw it this time dead on target. This poor aim can't be a good sign for my mindframe. I shake my head wanting this psychological problem to go but it's still there. It's going to cost me if I'm not careful.

"Odd, you're supposed to be protecting Aelita." Jeremie moans.

"Wanna trade places then, Einstein?" Odd responds.

There are three Kankeralats left here but we decide to keep on moving forward with Aelita but with those monsters in tow.

"Odd, Domino find a way to slow down. You're way ahead from Yumi." Jeremie says.

"Take care of the tower! We'll take care of the Kankeralats!" Odd replies.

Aelita runs ahead and the both of us stand behind different trees taking cover from the fire. Let's see, I have twenty life-points now so I can't afford another hit by a monster. I still have one more dagger in my hand so if I can manage to succeed with one hit, I can get rid of one of them. I sigh hoping this problem doesn't cost me this time. I throw the dagger at the Kankeralat missing but the Kankeralat doesn't fail to hit me.

I open my eyes and see that I have been sent back to Earth. I let out a frustrated breath knowing that my own mind has just cost me. I go up to the computer lab knowing that there is nothing else I can do now. The bulldozers are getting closer. Debris is starting to fall everywhere.

"I don't mean to rush you but if the scans are destroyed, you're on a one-way trip, Yumi." Jeremie pressures.

"No problem, I'll hurry. I wouldn't mind a little nap before class." Yumi agrees.

"Jeremie, it isn't the scans she has to worry about. I just had a vision, I saw Yumi falling into the digital void." Odd says.

"Virtualised forever? Hey, Yumi..."

"I heard him." Yumi confirms.

We won't be able to change the vision with only her being there or at least try to. She can know that and it can still happen anyway.

"I'll go and help her." Ulrich decides.

Ulrich who had a tough time with those bulldozers isn't in the best of shape to do anything on Lyoko. It doesn't seem like the best idea but it is the only one we have. I have to respect Ulrich for wanting to do it but I'm not surprised given that he likes Yumi just as much as Jeremie likes Aelita and would do anything for her...almost.

"Come on, Ulrich. The shape you're in, it'd be crazy." Jeremie reasons.

"Odd, help me." Ulrich says.

Odd helps him down to the scanner room but my attention is more focused on Aelita. She's nearly at the tower now. It's just a few feet away. There's a Mega-tank blocking Aelita's path to the tower.

"Give me a visual." Jeremie instructs.

The visual shows this massive hole leading straight to the digital sea/void. It's not the safest area for a fight.

"That's it! That's exactly where I saw Yumi fall." Odd recognises.

Ulrich has been virtualised and he should get there soon to help Yumi. Aelita is moving forward to the tower and she takes cover using those trees to avoid the Mega-Tank's attack but when she starts going down the path leading to the tower, another attack is charged and fired at her. The whole virtual world seems to slow down for me as Yumi knocks the Mega-Tank into the digital void stopping the attack from hitting Aelita but leaves Yumi hanging on the edge of the platform.

"Jeremie, I can't hold on anymore." Yumi says.

"Aelita's inside the tower now. Hang on, Yumi." Jeremie encourages.

Ulrich is seconds away but by the time he gets there, Yumi's grip is gone and she falls into the abyss as we all look on completely horrified and shocked. Jeremie launches a return to the past when the tower is deactivated but there is still something tragically missing.

"I never thought it was possible...for one of us to become..." Jeremie says still in shock.

For all I've seen, I never thought I would see something like that. It can't end like this. I just feel like what happened is my fault

"It's all my fault. If I had been faster, she would still be here." Ulrich says.

"No, it isn't." I disagree.

"But there is a solution and Jeremie knows what it is." Aelita replies.

"The materialisation program. It's operational but Aelita has to give up her place to Yumi." Jeremie explains.

It isn't fair for Jeremie considering that Aelita can finally be here if she is used for the program but the right thing would be that Yumi is instead. Life isn't fair in general but we can live past that.

"I can only materialise one person. One and only one." Jeremie sighs sadly.

"Then choose Yumi. She's part of your world already. It's okay, I can wait a little longer." Aelita decides.

"Okay, Aelita. First, I have to track down Yumi in the digital void." Jeremie says.

Ulrich, Odd and I wait down in the scanner room for Yumi's materialisation. The scanner door opens and Yumi is standing there but she collapses with Odd and Ulrich catching her. It is a relief to see her back in reality again though. At least all of us are still fighting against Xana.

"Welcome home." Odd says.

I sigh deeply thinking that maybe if I didn't have my own problems getting in the way maybe I would have been able to stop her falling into the digital sea in the first place and Aelita would be standing there. It sounds like I'm being harsh on myself but it feels true to me. Next time, it could be me that ends up in this situation and I wouldn't have anything saving me from being on Lyoko forever and being there for five years felt like a lifetime.

Jeremie is still despondant about not being able to bring Aelita to Earth but the good thing that has come out of this attack is that Aelita can be brought here rather than it just being a theory. We all start making our way back to the academy with this attack now being dealt with.

"When I said that I had to tackle with my own problems myself, I meant it." I start.

"Yeah, so?" Ulrich says.

"I guess this last attack showed me that I can't at least not on my own." I admit.

It feels like a weakness to be admitting that I'm not without fault but I think that Xana's way of thinking over the years has affected my own and I want to avoid that more than anything. But still, anything that affects me in any form should be dealt with before it gets worse.

"You know what I'm asking." I sigh.

"Sure, we'll help you. It wasn't that hard, was it?" Odd answers.

Maybe not...


	10. Breakeven

_**This is again an interesting chapter for me to write because it is an original chapter so I have nothing to fall back on for material apart from my own ideas. My highlight of this chapter is definitely learning more about Callum and Domino's relationship with each other.  
**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a short description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt.  
**_

_**Chapter Ten is a original chapter focusing on Domino's relationship with Callum who comes back into things worried about Domino after that nightmare attack episode. Something that is mentioned here could come back to haunt both Domino and Callum in future chapters. The name of the chapter is something that you'll get if you know the pretty obvious reference by the end.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Breakeven

Callum wants to meet me at the school entrance. It's early saturday afternoon so class is over and won't come back until monday morning so it is the perfect time to meet a student here but talking to Callum in broad daylight sometimes comes with the risk of being caught. It's not that it wouldn't be hard to explain it away but Callum might look untrustworthy if he is with a thirteen year old without family connections.

"How are you?" Callum asks.

"I'm fine as normal." I answer.

"I mean since that attack on your mind. It must have been hard."

I appericiate that he is worried and I would be too if I was him. I would be lying if I said the aftermath isn't still there because there are those flashes back to then despite them being very brief are still effective. It's getting easier to deal with the others being there and taking my mind off it for as long as they can. I'm getting more and more attached to this group honestly. It shouldn't be that surprising considering that they are the only ones where I can share some things especially connected to Lyoko but not much else.

"It's getting easier." I admit honestly.

"I wish I could have been there." Callum sighs despondant.

"Why were you even out of the country anyway?"

"I was helping to arrange a concert back home. Great thing about this job is that I get to travel around Europe on occasion."

Callum gets to organise all kinds of events ranging from normal parties to massive venues. He wouldn't have done something like that when I knew him all those years ago because he used to have some angst to say the least that would make him more of a loner than anything else.

"Concert for who?" I ask.

"The Script."

The Script are one of my favourite bands currently. Their songs for me are amazing and that's all I need to say about them. They aren't necessarily loud as a rock band but they are still one just in their own way.

"Their concert is tomorrow night. You want to come?" Callum asks.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to go. It's just how am I supposed to get back to London and back here in the course of two days? I'm already on the radar for cutting class which is getting close to being gone now. If I get caught then I am going to be suspended for some time." I reply.

"Well, we can take the train to London tonight and get settled into the hotel room. The night after we go to the concert and have a good time and take the train back here the same night. You should be back here pretty late but still in time for class on monday without any problems minus the lack of sleep but you should be used to that with Xana attacks."

It's risky because if anyone sees me getting back at around two am in the morning then I am going to be in a lot of trouble. Sneaking in and out isn't so hard because Xana attacks occasionally happen in the dead of night much to my annoyance. Seeing the likes of The Script is really tempting and if I can pull it off then I'll be having a good time even though it will be cutting it really close.

"I don't see why not." I sigh.

Instincts are telling me that this isn't the best idea but I still want to go regardless probably because Callum and I haven't really had so much time to be around each other as friends since I came back here because of things being so hectic and he isn't a student anymore unlike me.

"Great, get the stuff you need and I'll wait here." Callum says.

I head to my room making sure no-one sees me on the way back. I bring out a medium backpack packing just some clothes and necessities for two nights. I hope I don't regret this. I open the door popping my head out of the side to see that no-one is around and keep my eyes out until I reach the school gate with Callum standing there.

"Ready to go then?" Callum asks.

"Yeah just don't make me regret this. Do you even have another ticket for the train?"

Callum brings out a spare ticket for the train. He already knew I would come but he knows that The Script are my favourite band right now. He had it planned already. I guess it is Callum's way of treating me to a good night out like most teenagers should have.

"I thought that I should make it up to you for not being there for you when you needed me." Callum says simply.

"You didn't have to do that." I sigh feeling bad myself.

"Didn't really think about it. Besides what are friends for?"

I smile lightly feeling better properly for the first time in awhile. The others have been helpful in their own way, it's just that they still don't know that much but I can't blame them for that because I choose to keep things secret for my own reasons. Callum knows everything about me because he's known me before Lyoko and my captivity which changed me to who I am now: The character that is Domino Lily.

The whole train ride I've been looking out of the window like I normally do when I'm back home in the UK. Old habits die hard. Callum sees that as well because he doesn't say anything. Everytime I'm here I just think about my parents and both how easy and hard it would be to go back there. I miss them and it would be naive of me to think that I never would.

"You thinking about your family again?" Callum asks.

"Yeah."

"You could just knock on that door anytime you want and yet you can't do it. It has to hurt."

"Sometimes and then I remember why I left in the first place."

It's complicated enough why I left anyway but my parents despite how much I might miss them, they still had their faults and that seemed to be the reason things are the way they are now in some aspects. Callum lets out a deep sigh knowing that I'm not going to go any further into that topic of conversation.

We arrive at the hotel later that night and despite the receptionist looking at us with suspicision but that was disregarded with the thought that we were siblings. Things might be simpler if that was true. It's been a long journey and I'm exhausted to say the least. I lie on the bed wanting to end the day now.

I wake up the next morning looking forward to tonight. Callum's in the shower and I leave a note for him because I want to head back. Whenever I seem to be back here, I feel that strong urge to see them again even if they can't see me ever again. It's the least I owe them. I just said on the note that I went for a walk which is somewhat true but he'll realise what I'm doing soon enough.

I put my hood up knowing that my mum and dad worked at home for the most part because they're writers. Callum says I create characters and like I normally say to him, Domino Lily is one herself. Speaking of Lilies, I have one in my hand which is not the best choice of flower because they are normally used at funerals. I hope they're upstairs and they don't see me. I walk towards the door placing a single lily at the doorstep.

I arrive back at the hotel seeing Callum watching TV not reallly concerned about me but he knew where I went despite what the note said.

"You can't stay away but you can't stay there." Callum sighs.

"All these poetic sentences are becoming a habit with you." I say.

"Coming from the girl who lives the characters she creates in her head, I'll take that as a complinent. We can skip the gig if you don't want to go."

"I still want to. It would be a waste of a journey if I didn't."

Honestly, I just don't want to go back yet. I'm sure the others know I'm gone unless they're blind. I'll have some things to explain when I get back but hopefully there hasn't been any problems since I've been gone. Then again if there were, Jeremie would let me know.

The concert itself was great! Hearing the likes of 'Breakeven' and 'The Man who can't be Moved' live is amazing. The lead singer is also easy on the eyes himself but I'm more focused on lyrics rather than anything else. The music I like makes me feel something and that's all I need to enjoy a song. Callum isn't a massive fan of The Script like me but he likes them anyway. I think he's grateful that it's them and not Justin Bieber.

It's strange being back at school this late because now I have to sneak back in without giving myself away although I still feel the energy from the concert.

"This has been a great night." I say.

"I know. Too bad they weren't around when we were kids." Callum agrees.

I think sometimes he forgets that while he has aged, I haven't. I still look like a thirteen year old even though techinically speaking I shouldn't be.

"I still am one, Callum." I remind.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"We snuck into a show once, didn't we? Back when we were you know...going out, I guess. I helped you in through the window and we did get caught but we managed to get away pretty lightly. Your parents weren't pleased with me and I was sure that they were gonna file a restraining order against me but they gave me that second chance and to them, I blew it when you disappeared off the face of the Earth quite literally."

"They don't know and it should be kept that way."

Callum and I, we used to have something. It wasn't ever serious and we both knew it. We were just messing around, I guess you would say. It was uncomplicated for me which I always liked because most things were normally serious which can be dishearting for me at least back then it was. I suppose he considered it more seriously when I disappeared but there are too many complications for the possibility now.

"Callum, I know that we had...I don't what we're supposed to call it but...it was never meant to be a proper relationship."

"Yeah that's true but I guess I thought about it a lot more when you were gone. You came back and obviously things have changed now."

"Too much in both of our cases. I'm still the same person biologically speaking and you're not."

"Talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl."

"That'a a line from The Script."

"Yeah well it sums up the last five years."

I look up at the cloudy night sky knowing that I had to head back inside and get some sleep before class not too long from now. It would be better if I manage to have some form of attention tomorrow during school. I'm going to get a lecture from Jeremie as well for leaving without saying anything. I can imagine him saying 'What if there was a Xana attack while you were gone?' tomorrow.

"I have to head inside." I say.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. I'll see you soon then." Callum agrees.


	11. Identity Crisis

_**Sorry this took so long to update. My old laptop broke down and I have no internet connection on that anymore so I had to wait for my new one to come. Definitely worth it as this one is way better than my old laptop anyway and I am extremely happy with it. Also I've been busy with this new story I've been writing for the last four months and I'm still nowhere near done. Plus I've been suffering from a massive burnout of writing fanfics for the past year. It looks like it's finally going away now. Finally I've had to change colleges over the summer and adjust to a whole new course and place to study. 2012 was one hell of a busy year for me.**_

_**If anyone wants to know what Domino looks like, I'll give a short description here. She has short blonde hair, green eyes, moon pale white skin and she is just about the same height as Aelita. Domino normally wears a pair of boy shorts and a short T-shirt. Her Lyoko avatar is inspired by Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games. Domino wears that black unitard that Katniss wore when she was first called 'The Girl on Fire' but her blond hair isn't up but is instead tied into a ponytail.  
**_

_**Chapter Eleven is a chapter I spent a lot of time wondering what it should be about but I decided to follow another episode. I do have another original attack coming up eventually but it isn't for a while from now but it will be something to look forward to. There is also another but that one isn't until the next story probably depending when I think it should fit or not. I've been considering how much of the actual first series episodes I'm really going to follow and I still haven't made up my mind whether I should just make it focused on Domino's story only and not the first series around it.  
**_

_**So I'll stop there and let you read on. Review plese either good or bad. I hope to hear what you think. I don't own anything from Code Lyoko apart from the OCs created for this particular story and others that I have written over the years  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Identity Crisis

Odd, Ulrich and I are at the vending machine. Odd wants some hot chocolate to drink while the two of us decided to tag along. Yumi and Jeremie had to help Aelita with a Xana attack. Jeremie wants me to spend more time away from Lyoko because he thinks that I'm still not ready to dive back into Lyoko yet because of my performance during that attack with the bulldozers. He's worried and he has a right to be if it interferes with my ability to protect Aelita but I have to go back at some point. Missing out on all of these missions just because of my mental state is starting to drive me insane in itself. Still it isn't forever but only for now.

"What's with the hot chocolate? It tastes like dirty sweat socks and an old pair of sneakers." Odd says with a disgusted expression.

"Ah, the gourmet." Ulrich replies.

"Yoo-hoo! Ulrich!" Sissi shouts.

I let out an automatic groan and roll my eyes in her direction. That voice can only belong to the Ice Queen and she's coming our way in a rush. It has happened so much that there isn't even any need to know what she wants. She wants to go out with Ulrich and Ulrich can't stand her and for very good reason.

"Oh, look. Your fan club." Odd notes with a deadpan face.

"Wow, your darling Yumi has deserted you today." Sissi observes.

"Like your brain, huh? That deserted you a long time ago."

Ulrich and I both laugh out loud at Odd's snide comment. Ulrich answers his phone as it starts to ring. It might be Jeremie. We haven't heard anything from them yet. We know that there was an attack by Xana but because we weren't there this time, we have no idea what happened on Lyoko. Both Odd and I are drawn to Ulrich's conversation on the phone when we both see something serious has happened.

Yumi had been found by Jeremie passed out in the scanner. The devirtualisation back to Earth is normally hard depending who sends you back to reality. Odd and Ulrich carry Yumi's unconscious body onto an infirmary bed. Yolanda has no idea what really happened to her but it's not something that we casually explain.

"What happened to her?" Yolanda asks.

"Well, she started feeling sick during recess." Jeremie lies.

"It because she's being feeling stressed. Our teachers give us way too much homework." Odd follows.

Odd will pretty much try anything to make school easier for himself but it isn't surprising considering that I want the same thing as well but I'm not a bad student. I just want more time to myself than anything else. Yolanda seems to buy the lie that Jeremie just spun out.

"Alright, I'll take care of her. Now all of you, back to class." Yolanda nods. "You heard me, go on."

We finish class but we all still have the same thought in our minds. We still have no idea what happened to Yumi on Lyoko and we all have different theories about what might have happened but only Yumi can really tell us what happened and she's still in the infirmary.

"Are you sure she wasn't hit by a laser? Maybe there was a mega-tank was hiding somewhere." Ulrich says.

"No I would have seen it on my screen. She still had all her life points when she was devirtualised." Jeremie explains.

"Well something abnormal happened."

"Yeah that's for sure. The proof is she passed out in the scanner. Normally the return trips are pretty easy."

I have an expression of disbelief. The return trip does happen and we do get back to Earth but it doesn't make it easy at all. Still, I don't think any of us have come back from Lyoko completely fine but we have never passed out before. There's a first time for everything. Something is definitely wrong with this picture though.

"That's what you think. You ought to try one of these days. You'll love it." Odd retorts sarcastically.

Anything could have happened on Lyoko. Xana has different ways of attacking us on Lyoko and in reality. I would know. This is too bizarre, Xana does have different techniques but I've never seen an attack on Lyoko follow you into reality that causes you to pass out. There is something wrong here but I might be overthinking things.

"Do you have any ideas, Domino?" Jeremie asks.

"I can't think of anything."

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouts.

What is she doing out already? There's something wrong. She looks the same but there's something different. I don't know what it is exactly. It could be what devirtualised her but I spent five years being a prisoner of Xana so I know how he works and he can do things that are twisted and evil even if it is just the one time, they leave an impact.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Yumi answers turning her back.

"What happened on Lyoko?" I ask suspicious.

"Nothing you hear. Let's go to the factory." Yumi dismisses.

That isn't helping to get rid of my suspicions. After what happened, she shouldn't be in any rush to go back to Lyoko. The reason I think that is because I wouldn't be but Yumi isn't me. Although it isn't like her to ask to go to the factory. Jeremie likes to spend more time there than the rest of us because of Aelita but we only go there if there's an attack.

"Why? After what happened, there's no rush." I say.

"Domino's right. Besides we have more important things to do like eating." Od"Ud agrees.

Even in the lunch room, Yumi doesn't seem the same. It's like she's analyzing us. What is wrong with her? She's not acting like she should. I don't know what it is but my instincts aren't normally wrong when it comes to anything to do with Xana.

"So you don't remember anything?" Jeremie asks.

"No, nothing." Yumi confirms.

I get up from my seat. I can't just confront her because I feel that her not remembering is too much of a coincidental incident for me. I need to think this through before I say something that I regret.

"Are you leaving already?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, I need to call Callum. He's expecting to hear from me." I excuse.

I head to my room. What I said about calling Callum was a lie but I need a quiet place to think this through. Yumi isn't the same and even if she was affected by what happened then it wouldn't change her completely. I changed but that took much longer than one night. The Guardian! No, it only traps a person like a prison cell but I don't think it shows on a screen. It isn't a typical monster. That might explain why she was sent back to Earth despite all life points being intact. It doesn't explain the change in personality. I might as well tell Jeremie and the others. They should know what they are up against.

Jeremie's room door is open and I look into it and see that the others are already there. Yumi and Jeremie look like they've become too close for comfort to say the least. Ulrich and Odd look betrayed. I don't blame Ulrich considering that we all know how he feels about Yumi and she feels the same so her doing this makes no sense to me. Ulrich walks out of the room hurt by what he is seeing.

"Ulrich, wait! It's not what you think!" Jeremie says following him.

"Bravo." Odd responds leaving the room.

I leave the room as well not sure whether I should say anything. I look at Yumi and it's like she knows that I'm suspicious of her but she isn't let it affect her. Now I know that Xana is behind this, it's becoming too clear for me to ignore now. It helps to explain a lot of things that have happened today.

"I'm onto you." I say simply.

Throughout our science class, Odd and Ulrich avoid talking to Jeremie and I don't say anything either. I need to clear this up or whatever that Xana has done to Yumi will tear them apart. When our class is dismissed, Jeremie decides to talk to Ulrich despite the tension between the two of them while Odd and I watch on.

"Ulrich. Listen to me, nothing happened." Jeremie repeats.

"I don't wanna listen to you." Ulrich responds.

"Something's wrong with Yumi, she's not in her normal state. I don't what it is but she's traumatized." Jeremie continues.

"You're right." I agree.

Odd and Ulrich turn their gaze towards me. They believe on some form but they also know that I know a lot more than I haven't mentioned yet.

"It's no secret that being Xana's prisoner changed me but I know that something like that doesn't happen overnight. I don't have much that might explain why Yumi's acting the way she is but I think I know where it started. I don't know if I'm right so that's why I didn't mention it earlier but we need to go to Lyoko to follow up what I think happened. Aelita might know." I explain.

"Fine. Let's go." Ulrich decides.

We head back to Jeremie's room and it turns out that Aelita has found something abnormal on Lyoko according to Jeremie anyway. Xana is up to something and I can't know what it really is but it definitely has something to do with Yumi. It could be a new way of attacking but Xana can't create a mental link that quick or there are still things I don't know.

"What is this phenomena exactly?" Ulrich asks.

"From what I know, it's only capable of taking all your life points or imprisonment. It might affect you mentally but I can't prove it." I say.

"Aelita's checking it out. It could be Xana's doing." Jeremie answers.

Jeremie opens the door and his room has been completely torn apart. The computer is destroyed along with the rest of his equipment. We can't communicate with Aelita here now. Hang on...

"Who could have done it?" Jeremie asks.

"Think about it. Who was the last person to leave your room?" I hint.

"No, not Yumi!" Ulrich realizes.

"You gotta admit. She's been acting weird lately." Odd replies.

"Okay, Yumi hasn't been herself lately but the enemy is Xana. He's launched an attack. I'm sure all this other stuff is a distraction while he's quietly getting rid of Aelita."

"Aelita! She's all alone on Lyoko!" Jeremie remembers.

"Are we going to the scanner room?" Yumi asks.

We all look at her knowing that she isn't the Yumi we know but we can't do anything about it here and we haven't got the time to really confront her about it either. She looks at all us almost frustrated by being around us and wanting an answer.

"Yeah, let's go." Jeremie confirms.

This has to be one of the most tense goings to the factory that I've been a part of. We don't say anything at all not needing to say anything because it isn't like a normal mission. Yumi wants to be the last to go so the three of us go first and we are transferred to the polar region near where Aelita should be. I see an orange bubble on the top of a glacier. The Guardian!

"I know that creature." I say.

We're waiting for a few seconds but no Yumi.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asks.

"She's not with you?" Jeremie questions.

"No." I answer.

Two kankeralats approach us chasing Aelita in our direction. I manifest a dagger ready for another battle and hopefully this time my performance will be much better. Ulrich reflects a laser from a kankeralat back in turn destroying it and I throw my dagger at the other one which makes the field clear for now.

"Hurry we need to go and free Yumi." Aelita says.

"Yumi? Yumi's not..." Ulrich responds confused.

"The real Yumi. The one who's here on Lyoko. The other one was created by Xana." Aelita continues pointing at the Guardian.

It all falls together like pieces of a puzzle. It explains everything and all the strange behaviour that we saw. We were lucky that we didn't confront her or Xana would have killed us back in reality rather than luring us here. Still Xana wants the scanners for a reason and we have to be careful as we're vulnerable here when Xana is in the factory playing God with whether we come back or not.

We head to the top of the glacier after finishing off a few monsters guarding the virtual jail.

"It's some sort of Guardian. Like a digital jail adapted to the person in it." Aelita explains.

"You can't destroy it with weapons." I realize.

"I can create a digital image of Yumi. That way the Guardian might think it's mistaken." Aelita suggests.

"Might as well try it." I reply.

Aelita goes on her knees like she's praying and lets out a chant or in other words is using her creativity. The orb starts to stretch to where the fake hologram-like image of Yumi but can't absorb it and as the amount of data used to create it means it has to stay still, it ultimately causes it's own self-destruction. Yumi lies there unconscious and she soon starts to stir as being unconscious on Lyoko doesn't last very long.

"Yumi!" Ulrich sighs relieved.

"What happened?" Yumi questions puzzled.

"We have no time to explain. The tower has to be deactivated now." I reply.

"Jeremie's not responding. I don't understand. I have the feeling something's wrong." Aelita says.

"He's all alone with the other one. If she wrecks the scanners then it's all over." Ulrich deducts.

"The other? I don't get it. Who wants to wreck the scanners?" Yumi asks.

"The other you." Odd reveals.

Yumi gets a puzzled expression but then gets back on her feet taking the news in her stride knowing that there more important things to focus on.

"What if something has happened to Jeremie and we can't deactivate the tower in time? This is serious. One of us has to go back to reality and right away. We don't have much time." Yumi says.

"Right, I'll go." Ulrich decides.

"No, I'll go. I don't know how many life points I have left and if I only have five or ten, I'm not going to be much use to here. Also there's a matter that only I can handle. It's between me and myself."

"Then you go but first you have to devirtualise yourself. The question is how?"

"You're armed, aren't you?"

Ulrich looks down seeing his blade on his side. He gets it out and quickly slashes her which results in her devirtualisation. I would have done it but Yumi wanted Ulrich to do it and who am I to stand in the way of people that obviously like each other in more ways than one? I look down at the activated tower seeing that it's guarded by two kankeralats.

"We got company." Odd notes.

"Odd. Watch out on your right!" Aelita responds.

Odd gets hit with laser falling onto the ice and I manifest a short dagger throwing it right in the centre of the monster getting rid of it.

"How many life points do I have left?" Ulrich asks.

"Gotta be less than ten by now." Odd guesses.

Odd gets hit by another laser but flips back in fashion to avoid another fall.

"I'm still here? I guess I messed up on my calculations." Odd says.

"You've never been that great at maths." I reply.

"Yeah but thanks to you, I can count to three."

I smile slyly at him and manifest another dagger and hit in the centre destroying it so Aelita can deactivate the tower.

Another attack prevented and a return to the past to clear away anything that we didn't want to be remembered. This whole attack proves that materialisation is possible for people who are trapped on Lyoko. Jeremie's probably going to be more inspired by this and work even harder to get Aelita here on Earth. One day this battle will be over and life can be normal again. As normal as it can get for me with everything that has happened in the past. I can only wonder what will happen next.


End file.
